


Just My Luck

by Sissytobitch10seconds



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alpha Amy Santiago, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega Relationships, Angst, Angst and Fluff, Cravings, Crying, Episode: s03e23 Greg and Larry, Episode: s04e01 Coral Palms, Episode: s04e02 Coral Palms Pt. 2, Episode: s04e03 Coral Palms Pt. 3, F/M, Female Alpha, Jake Peralta Loves Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta Needs a Hug, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Male Omega, Mating Marks, Mentioned alpha/alpha relationships, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Omega Jake Peralta, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Sex, Unprotected Sex, Witness Protection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-04-21 15:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sissytobitch10seconds/pseuds/Sissytobitch10seconds
Summary: Jake Peralta had never had the best luck. Everything in his life that was good seemed to come back around and slap him in the face. He thought that having to go into Witness Protection without his alpha mate would be bad enough but it turns out that he was in for a surprise.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 58
Kudos: 217





	1. Last Night Together

**Author's Note:**

> I really love the idea of Jake being an omega and Amy being his alpha because they just seem to have that kind of a dynamic in the show. This is my first fanfiction for this fandom, so please be nice if you want to comment! I hope that you enjoy!
> 
> Stay sissy and bitchy everyone!
> 
> WORLD NOTES:  
-There are three genders, not six.  
-Omegas have a female reproductive tract  
-Betas have both male and female reproductive tracts  
-Alphas have male reproductive tracts  
-Babies are called the pronouns of their birth parent until they are old enough to understand what pronouns are and can choose for themselves (Credit: littlegreenfish)  
-the person that births the baby is called female terms like 'mom' or 'mommy' while the person that fathered the baby is called male terms like 'papa' or 'daddy'  
-names like 'aunt' and 'uncle' still go with pronouns as do 'husband' and 'wife'  
-There are two mating scent glands, one on the neck and the other one the wrist. The scent gland on the neck is for mates, and the scent gland on the wrist is for packs (Credit: xhelloxbeautifullx)  
-packs generally have an alpha leader and a beta second-in-command, but it is possible to have any gender in those positions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter is almost entirely made up of a graphic sex scene. If you are not comfortable with vaginal and oral sex, feel free to skip this chapter. While it is a part of the story, it is not crucial.

“I can’t believe I’m going to lose you,” Amy whispered as she pressed their foreheads together. Her voice was shaky and tense as she tried to stop herself from crying. Despite her attempts, a single tear rolled down her face and dropped onto Jake’s hand as he cupped her cheek.

“It’s not like this is forever. I’ll come back to you and we can do everything that we planned,” he grinned, forcing his happiness for his alpha. He was terrified beyond all belief to even be seen with her at this point. He knew that she was at risk as his mate, but the WPP still wasn’t going to allow her and Jake to go together since she hadn’t been the one to get threatened. “And at least they’re letting us have this one last night together.”

“I hate it when you’re all serious like this,” she mumbled, shaking her head. She placed her hand underneath his chin, tilting his head up so that she could kiss his lips gently.

He let out a gentle croon, calling for his alpha in the only way he knew how. She trilled back to him and kissed him once more, assuring her omega that he was safe.

“I love you,” he whispered, kissing down her jaw. He grabbed her wrist, moving her arms from near his face and bringing them down to his hips. He gently wrapped his arms around her shoulders and stood. They kissed there for a moment, just enjoying the feeling of their mate pressing up against them in such an intimate way.

“Can I show you just how much I love you? One last time before you leave?” Amy asked, her delicate hands trailing up and down his chest. He shuddered and nodded as he tucked his nose right next to her scent gland, allowing the smell of paper to wash over him.

She purred, though her’s sounded more like a growl than his did. She began to walk back through their well-kept home, leading her mate to their bedroom. Their entire apartment was an amalgamation of them both, making it completely perfect. It was neat enough that Amy wouldn’t pull her hair out but messy enough that Jake didn’t feel like he was staying in someone else’s home.

“My pretty omega,” the alpha mumbled as she began to nurse his scent gland. She sucked a couple of hickies around her mating mark, one that she had left just a month before. She licked a strip up the sensitive gland, smirking as she got a long moan from the omega beneath her.

“Alpha,” he whispered breathily. He spread his legs, allowing the smell of slick to join his normal sugary sweet scent. She kissed him again, pressing their lips together slowly and sensually. Jake purred as she did so, completely okay with the plan that she had in mind. He wanted to memorize the feeling of her lips on his, wanted to make sure that he never forgot who he belonged to.

“Omega,” she whispered into his ear, running her hands down his chest and around his hips. She reached his ass and squeezed, earning a needy cry from her mate. She kissed just under his ear and began to lower her kisses, reaching her jaw, where she began to kiss closer to his lips.

“Please,” he crooned, bucking upwards to try and get some sort of frictional pleasure.

“Patience, baby,” she replied. She began to kiss down his neck, pausing every now and again to suck a dark bruise there. As she moved down, her hands expertly undid the buttons of Jake’s workshirt. He groaned as he looked down, watching her do her work. When she got down to his crotch he instinctively thrust up, already being able to feel her tongue exploring his folds.

“You already smell so wet for me,” she smirked, allowing herself to forget about why they were having sex on a work night in the first place. Normally they saved their sexual activities for the weekend because they loved to tease each other and found themselves up at two in the morning or later when they finally finished.

“So wet for you, alpha,” he whined, rolling his hips in a circle. Amy chuckled and ran her hand up to his calf and thigh, pressing one of them over her shoulder. She ran her fingers over the zipper to his jeans, teasing him for a moment by sticking her fingers under the waistband only to pull them out quickly.

He let out a hissing moan, using the seam in the middle of his pants to press onto his clit and get some amount of pleasure. Amy realized very quickly that he wasn’t going to wait for as long as their normal teasing did and began to undo the button and zipper on his jeans. Her delicate fingers nimbly reached under the waistband of his underwear, pulling it back. She expertly pulled the fabric down and off of the supple ass that she had been squeezing earlier.

The smell of slick filled the entire apartment when the garment had revealed Jake’s sopping wet cunt. She groaned, her cock growing now painfully hard in her pants. Amy was normally very good at keeping herself in control when it came to all things sexual since she had been told that she would be nothing but a sex-driven alpha and was determined to prove them wrong. However, seeing her omega spread open and waiting for her was too much for her to handle like a reasonable person.

She leaned down, running her tongue along his folds. Jake mewled and bucked down onto her tongue, chasing after the wonderful feelings that she was providing him with. “Amy,” he panted. He reached down, weaving his fingers through her overly hair-sprayed hair to get some grasp on the situation. He rocked up and down as her tongue began to go deeper and deeper into him

She began by pressing her tongue flat to his cunt, first just wanting to taste what his slick was like at the moment. If he was happier than normal, it would be sweet. If he was sick or nearing the end of a cycle then it would be more sour or tangy. This time, his slick tasted salty, which was new but not unsuspected with the amount that he had been crying that week. 

She continued by using one finger on each hand to grab his labia and spread them, revealing all of the good parts inside of the flower-like vulva. She licked up from his vagina to his clit, adoring the flavor of her omega all over his tongue. He whined, squirming around underneath her but still not close enough to his orgasm for her. She licked that path a couple more times, reveling in each time that she got to his clit and caused him to call out her name. The ninth time that she got prepared to lick the now spit-soaked path she decided that it was time to spruce things up.

She wiggled her tongue into his opening, lapping up the slick that was oozing out of him rapidly. She licked twice before kissing his clit and then diving back into his vagina.

“Amy!” he screamed, arching his back off the bed as he cummed. His body shook with the force of his orgasm, muscles going taught and then relaxing rapidly.

“Good?” she asked as she pulled back, wiping her mouth off with the back of her hand.

“More than good. That mouth of yours is so fucking amazing,” he said, smiling up at her adoringly. He had a dopey smile on his face and his eyes sparkled with emotion, allowing his alpha to see how much he cared for her.

“You think you’ll be able to take me, after all, that?” she asked gently, trailing her fingers up and down his body for a moment. 

“Hell fucking yeah,” he grinned wickedly. “Can I ride you? As payment for you eating me out.”

“Tonight is all about you,” she said, she shook her head and cross her hands in front of her the way that she always did when she was trying to let things go and ‘go with the flow.’

“Well I want to ride you, so lay down against those pillows,” he said, moving out of the way to allow his alpha to do so. Amy smiled and kissed him first. It was slow-moving and sweet, much like many they had shared before. Their lips moved together with careful remembrance and memorization, knowing exactly what the other like and when. 

Jake smiled, breaking up the kiss for a moment. He placed both of his hands on her shoulders and then pushed her down onto the pillows that he had been laying on minutes beforehand. He removed his shirt, leaving himself completely naked in front of his lover.

“So pretty. My omega,” she purred, bringing him down for another kiss. While their mouths were occupied, Jake took that as an opportunity to remove her clothing, starting first with her pants. He slipped the zipper down and undid the buttons before he removed the soft material of her pantsuit pants. He shoved the cloth about halfway down her thighs before he grabbed her underwear, shoving it away as well. He stopped the kiss and he removed her pants all the way.

He purred contentedly as he saw her cock standing at attention and leaking precum, just for him. He grinned and leaned down, licking up the dribbling white liquid. “Oh Jake,” Amy moaned, breathy and pleasured as she always was when her omega had his mouth wrapped around her.

He repressed a wicked smile as he took her into his mouth. Her cock hit the back of his throat and he let her stay there for a moment, knowing that his alpha loved his ability to take her like that. “I’m not going to last long if you keep that up,” she warned, bucking into the warm heat of his mouth.

“You’re going to fuck me,” Jake nearly ordered as he pulled off of her immediately. “I’m so fucking wet just thinking about it, shit,” he whined. He moved so that he was straddling her waist, one leg on either side of her. Amy moaned at the thought of his wet cunt enveloping her aching cock. He rocked back against the cock that split his cheeks, he leaned forward to kiss his alpha and whined as he could feel the cock rubbing against and between his folds.

“Get on me,” she growled, unable to resist herself anymore. Her hands moved down to his hips, grasping at his ass for a moment before he pulled his cunt down over her cock.

“AH!” Jake cried, throwing his head back in pleasure. He groaned and rocked down, getting the heavy organ inside of him to hit all the spots that he needed. “Alpha, alpha, Amy,” he chanted as he began to bounce. His movements were small and erratic as he was already being overcome with pleasure.

“Jake,” she groaned, bucking up into him. She met his bounces, making her cock drive into him so deeply that it hit his cervix every time. “Shit, I’m gonna cum,” she groaned as she felt him clench down around her.

“Me too,” he whined. He held his breath and his eyes snapped shut as he rode the outside edge of his orgasm. He paused his movements for a moment, clenching down around the cock inside of him tightly. His last bounce was slow, going all the way up and then collapsing down onto her as slow as he could. He let out a long whine that surely woke the neighbors up if they were asleep. His entire body tensed for a moment as he thrust his hips forward.

“Fuck, fuck,” she groaned, thrusting up into him as she shot her seed deep inside of her mate. 

“Knot me!” he ordered, sinking onto her and then shaking as another wave of pleasure and happy chemicals flooded through his body. “Oh fuck,” he whispered, turning his hips in a circle to draw the immense pleasure out just a little longer.

“That was amazing,” Amy smiled softly as she came down from her orgasmic high. She turned them both so that her omega was lying against the pillows and facing her. Jake just purred and wrapped his legs around her waist. He nuzzled close to her, licking over the mating mark on her neck. “Jake, that tickles,” she giggled, running her hand through his curly hair.

“I’m going to miss you so much,” he sniffled, tears rolling one by one down his cheeks.

“I’ll miss you too. But this isn’t forever. Don’t think for a moment that I won’t be doing everything that I can to get you back into my arms safe and sound,” she cooed, kissing his forehead. She swiped Jake’s cheek with her thumb, removing the tears from the pale skin.

“I love you,” he grinned, kissing Amy’s forehead. He then pressed his forehead against hers, cuddling her close. 

“You’re my everything, omega,” she promised, rubbing his shoulder with one hand while the other carded through his hair. They stayed like that on their bed for as long as Amy’s knot stayed popped inside of him. If they had wanted to they could have separated with some stretching and lube, which they had had to do before when they had been called in for their jobs. 

However, this time they were allowed to stay in the most intimate position possible for as long as their biology would allow them. When Amy’s knot went down, she pulled out slowly to make sure that she didn’t hurt her omega. She then helped him out of the bed and to the shower. He sat on the toilet while the water warmed and she busied herself with tossing the soiled top blanket into the hamper and getting them pajamas.

“You wanna do round two in the shower?” Jake asked her as she came in and set down their pajamas on top of the counter.

“Not today,” she shook her head, giving him a considerate smile. He nodded in understanding and stepped into the bathtub and by doing so he stepped into the line of water. Amy waited for a moment, allowing his sore muscles to soak under the jet of warm water before she stepped in as well. 

It was a well-rehearsed dance now, for the two of them. They had showered together enough that there was no more awkward movement to see who got the shower and who had to stand in the frigid air, they just moved. 

Amy washed Jake’s hair, and then he washed hers. She adored the feeling of his fingers all over her, and he loved the attention that he got from her after their sessions.

“We’re going to have to get up at the normal time so that we can pack up your things. No sleeping in,” Amy said softly as she began to towel herself off. Jake only nodded, staring down at his feet for a moment before he slowly began to dry himself off.

They curled up in bed together, watching the end of House Hunters International to calm themselves both down. He had his legs curled up close to him, wrapped around one of hers. Amy ran her fingers through Jake’s hair as his head was resting just under her collarbone. 

Jake sniffled and wiped a tear off of his face, hoping that his alpha hadn’t seen it. However, his luck had been shit up to this point in his life and it didn’t look like it was going to get better any time soon. She sat up, making him sit up as well.

“Oh, Jake,” she said, her voice breaking as she began to cry as well. He wrapped his arms tightly around her shoulders, holding her close. He buried his face into her neck. He was too desperately sad to care about her complaints about getting snot and saline on her neck. The complaints didn’t come as she began to sob as well. 

They sat like that for a good ten minutes as they let themselves finally grieve and mourn for what was about to happen. Their hearts ached at the same time, even just thinking about having to separate from their mate for any amount of time. Adding a possible death on top of it made everything so much heavier.

Amy brought their lips together for what must have been the millionth time that night. “I love you,” she whispered, giving her omega a weak smile.

“I love you too,” he replied, giving her a stronger one back.


	2. Missing Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WORLD NOTES:  
-Omegas get their heat once a year  
-They will ovulate and menstruate every month just like human females. The difference with a heat is that they will release two or three eggs instead of one.

Jake grunted as he picked up the last flat of water from the back of his ATV. He carried it into his house, walking in waddling steps because of how heavy the objects in his arms were. He set the flat down on top of the other two in the middle of his kitchen. He let out a whine as the pain in his back flared up again. He had been getting pains like that whenever he lifted heavy things for almost a week now. He knew that his heat must be coming soon because that happened whenever he ovulated and omegas would release more than one egg during their heat to increase chances of impregnation.

He rubbed his back for a moment before he walked back out of his house to get the bag of groceries from the handles of the ATV. He was about to head back inside so that he could get everything prepared when a voice called out behind him. “Getting ready for heat and rut season, Larry?”

“A squirtenly am,” he replied as he turned around. He was met by his former police captain Raymond Holt, who now went by the name Greg. Every so slightly behind him was a couple of jogging women.

“Make sure you buy lots of water,” he said quietly, speaking just loud enough for his friend to hear him. “I hear that there are several pretty omegas around town that would love to have you accompany them during their heats,” he said, trying to keep up the character that had been assigned to him. 

“I’ll have to talk to you about this later,” ‘Larry’ said, making a finger gun at the other man and clicking his tongue. The women standing behind ‘Greg’ gasped and began to talk to each other softly. Jake rolled his eyes as he turned around and walked back into his house.

He put away all of the groceries that he got that needed to be kept cold, including the fruits and vegetables that he had gotten. Around the same time that his back had started hurting he got the sudden craving for his least favorite food groups. 

He then walked to his bedroom, pulling out the blankets and pillows that he had been given when he had been moved around a month ago. He sat them down on the ground area between his bed and the wall. He then abandoned his bedroom in favor of moving the water and granola bars into the bedroom. He back continued to hurt, which made the entire process worse than it would have been.

When he finished preparing for his heat, he settled down in the living room with an entire cucumber. He began to watch Property Brothers, sniffling slightly as he remembered how long he had been away from Amy. 

* * *

A week came and went, but his heat hadn’t hit yet. He had kept to his house, not wanting to be in public when his heat hit. Not only just because any alpha would attack him when it happened, but it would blow his cover as well. 

He was curled up in a blanket on the couch with a bowl of canned soup resting on his lap. He had been incredibly hungry only twenty minutes ago, but when he started eating he began to feel incredibly sick. He looked down at the bowl once again and felt his stomach role nauseously. 

He had barely enough time to stand up and run to the bathroom before his breakfast came back up. He puked everything in his stomach into the toilet for a good ten minutes before it finally stopped for good.

He flushed the toilet with a shaking hand before he wiped his mouth off with a piece of toilet paper. He sat in front of the toilet for a while, scared that if he left he would end up puking somewhere that would require him cleaning. When he was sure that he had finished, he got up and brushed his teeth to get the taste out of his mouth. 

He picked up the bowl of soup while holding his nose and dumped it out into the sink, gagging slightly at the sounds that it was making as it dipped down into the drain. He returned to the couch and sat there for a moment, thoughts coursing through his mind rapidly. 

Contrary to popular belief, Jake wasn’t stupid. He hadn’t become a detective out of dumb luck. As he sat on his couch, the noise of the TV the only sound ringing through the now-silent house, he began to piece together the mental puzzle. 

He had missed his heat and his normal cycle, he was having cravings for foods that he hated, he had back pain, and he had just thrown up out of nowhere. 

Panic shot through the omega as he realized what his condition was. While normally the idea of this happening to him wouldn’t have bugged him so much, this happening now could very well get him killed. He shot up from the couch and began to pace around his house to get his energy out. 

“Oh fuck,” he swore, running a hand through the frosted tips of his hair. He leaned against the hallway wall, rubbing his face with both of his hands. If Amy was here she would know what to do and she would be able to help him. But Amy wasn’t here. It was just him and he had no clue what he was supposed to do. 

He sunk to the floor and began to cry like he had done so many times since he had been shipped out to Florida. Hot tears rushed down his face, meeting as his chin and running down his neck as well. He sobbed, his shoulders jerking forward with each time that he did so. The sound tore at his throat which was combined with the ache from vomiting only a few minutes before.

He didn’t know how long he sat there, but he knew that he had kept crying long after the tears had given up and he was just left sobbing. He took a couple of deep breaths, calming himself down successfully. He hauled himself up off of the floor and went to the bathroom, washing his face off so that he didn’t look like he had been crying. 

He grabbed his wallet off of the bookshelf in his mudroom before he walked to his garage. He glanced at the ATV and decided against it since he didn’t want to harm his unborn baby if it turned out that he was pregnant. He walked out into the sticky Florida spring and headed to the store so that he could get a test. 

Jake cleared his throat awkwardly and raised his hand in greeting to the store’s clerk. The teenage beta just rolled their eyes and went back to the magazine that they had been flipping through moments beforehand. The omega sighed in relief and made a b-line for where the tests were kept in the drug store. He picked a couple of them up, not caring about what brand they were as long as they were all different brands. “The more the merrier,” he muttered under his breath. He walked to the cashier and placed the tests on the counter.

“Ugh,” the cashier wrinkled their nose in distaste as they began to ring up all of the tests he set down. “Dude, heat and rut season isn’t even over.”

“So?” he asked. His brows furrowed together in annoyance as the beta in front of him ticked him off. They had no right to be judging whether or not he or his mate were pregnant since they didn’t look old enough to be out of high school yet.

“You could have at least waited until summer before forcing your omega to take a bunch of tests. Kind of a dick move,” they said, giving him a pointed look.

The omega rolled his eyes and paid of the tests in cash before he took his bag and walked back to his home. He kept glancing around him as if someone was going to pop up and announce to the entire world that he was a pregnant omega and not the alpha that he was pretending to be. He thought that he was finally in the clear before he saw his ex-police captain standing at his door. 

“Uh, Greg?” he asked, hiding the translucent bag behind him.

“Ah, Larry! Just the man I was looking for,” the alpha smiled as he walked down to where Jake was.

“Can I help you?” he asked, anger flaring inside of him as all he wanted to do was go and take his tests so that he could see if he was pregnant or not officially.

“I just wanted to make sure that everything is going alright. When I saw you leave I got a little concerned because it is still heat and rut season,” Raymond said.

“I’m fine, okay? I just had to go get some groceries. Now if you’ll let me go,” he said, pushing past the alpha and rushing into his house. He slammed the door behind him and locked it so that his captain couldn’t follow him. He rushed to the bathroom and set all of the tests down on the kitchen sink. He didn’t have to pee at the moment, which meant that he would have to wait even longer to get some results.

He let out a whine to call for his alpha, sitting on the edge of the bathtub. If he was pregnant, he had no idea how he was going to deal with it without his mate. He had read so many horror stories of omegas losing their pups and going feral because they had been raped and hadn’t had their pups father to scent them and take care of them during pregnancy.

He wasn’t even sure that he was pregnant yet and the thought of losing his baby made him want to curl up in a ball and never move again. He sniffled and wiped away the few tears that tried to run down his face. Jake couldn’t spend the rest of his time in Florida crying and feeling sorry for himself, especially if he had to prepare to be a mother. 

He walked into the kitchen and washed a mug out with some soap before filling it with room temperature water. He vaguely remembered Amy saying something about how it was bad for your body to drink cold water because it required more energy to digest it.

He settled down on the couch with his water and focused on watching the stupid show on his TV before he had to pee. 

He got out two boxes of tests and read the instructions on how to take all four little sticks. He shifted from foot to foot impatiently as his bladder constantly reminded him that he really, really had to go. 

He peed on each of the little sticks and then put the caps onto the ends so that he didn’t have to touch the pee covered plastic. He let them rest on the counter while he paced around his house, cleaning to pass the time.

It was the longest five minutes of his life before his phone rang to tell him that the full time had passed. He walked back to the bathroom and sat on the edge of the tests, grabbing them to see what his results were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you might have seen in this chapter, a lot of this story will be translated directly from the show. Some of it will be changed and altered for this story but a lot of it will be brought over directly. I hope that this doesn't turn you off of the story and you continue to read!
> 
> Stay sissy and bitchy everyone! <3


	3. Officially Pregnant

Jake stared down at the tests in his hands, unbelieving and terrified out of his mind. It was as if the two pink lines on each plastic stick were mocking him personally. Of course, it was only his luck that something like this would happen to him. Nothing had ever gone right for him in his life, so of course, when things seemed to be at their worst they would spiral into something even bigger.

He couldn’t be pregnant. There was no way that this could happen. He and Amy had been careful every time! He had been on birth control, albeit weak so that it wouldn’t mess up his cycle or get rid of his heats. They used condoms and even when they didn’t Jake always got a plan-b. 

He growled and threw the tests into the trashcan next to him as he realized that he hadn’t had time to take a plan-b the night after he and Amy had spent their last night together. He pushed himself off of his spot on the edge of the tub and began to storm around the house. If he had been back in New York then he would have gone to one of his friends to talk about what he should do, but he wasn’t. He was stuck in the worst part of the United States with no one but his controlling captain to talk to.

“I can’t tell captain Holt, because he’ll make me tell the Marshal and then she might make me have an abortion,” he mumbled to himself. As he walked around one hand moved to his chin where he began to rub his jawline. His other hand moved to his hip and then strayed to the part of his back that was hurting. Now he understood why so many pregnant people walked like that.

The thought of being forced to abort his baby made him whimper and his hands moved protectively to cover his stomach. “Don’t worry jellybean, I’ll keep you safe,” he mumbled, rubbing his still flat stomach. The nickname ‘jellybean’ came so quickly and effortlessly that it just felt right. Jake couldn’t even describe it, but it was as though the baby was telling his mom what to call him. 

Jake gripped the edge of the counter without even realizing that he had walked into the kitchen. He took in a deep breath and held it for a few moments before he let it out as slowly as he could. Doing so fought back his panic and distress as well as got rid of the urge to vomit.

The omega repeated the process a couple more times before he turned and headed into the living room with a mission in his mind. He grabbed his computer from underneath the coffee table and began to furiously research how he was supposed to take care of his body so that his jellybean could grow up safe and healthy.

He clicked on the first web browser that showed up and began to read. It was a mommy-blog from an omega mother that had almost a dozen kids. Her advice seemed kind of extreme but it was better than nothing.

The more articles that he read and notes that he wrote down in his notebook the more he realized that the only thing that he could do was be with Amy. She needed to be there to scent him and care for him so that his body wouldn’t force a miscarriage.

He frowned, his brows knitting together as he realized what he had to do to get back to her. He was going to have to find Figgis and get him captured so that he wouldn’t have people after his life. He glanced out of his front window and was met with bright colors cascading down over the cookie-cutter houses. 

The sun was setting and as soon as it was dark he would have the perfect cover to begin his plan. He stood from his couch, pausing as a wave of nausea overtook him for a moment. Once it had passed he rushed through the small house to the bedroom closet where he had stashed all of the case files about Figgis that Amy had gotten her hands on while helping him pack. 

He reached down to pick up the box of papers before he remembered reading something about pregnant people not being allowed to lift heavy things. He spent a moment debating it in his head before he settled on the fact that he didn’t have any other choice. He made sure to lift with his legs so that he didn’t hurt his back more than he had to.

Jake quickly snuck out to where his ATV was parked. He tied the box to the back of the terrifying machine and then started it up. He strapped his helmet onto his head and swung his leg over the saddle. He touched his stomach for a moment before he started forward. 

He nearly began to purr as he adored the cold wind rushed past him as he rode closer to the storage unit facility. Florida was humid and sticky, something that he wasn’t used to since he lived as far north as he did. Despite the fact that ATV he was riding was a total deathtrap, the adrenaline that he got from riding it added with the cool-down breeze made it almost worth it. 

When he reached his desired location he stopped pressing down on the gas and spent the next five minutes searching for the button or switch that would turn off the ignition. When he finally found it he was more pissed that he got before every one of his periods. He grumbled to himself as he took his helmet off and walked up the building off offices.

“Hi, I’d like to rent one of our storage units,” he said, giving the cashier a small smile.

“M’kay. That’ll be a hundred per month,” the lazy omega mumbled, handing him a form on a clipboard.

Jake took it and began to fill all of his information out before he handed it back to her along with a couple of twenties to cover the security deposit and the first month of rent. She took it without even looking up at him and flipped the page in her book. “Here’s your key. It has the number of the unit on it. If you lose the key we won’t give you another one.”

“Got it,” he nodded, snatching the key from her and rushing outside. He grabbed the box of case files off of his bike and hauled it to the unit that he had been given. He set the box down, groaned, and rubbed the small of his back. He stood there for a moment until his back stopped hurting.

Once it finally had he kneeled on the ground and grabbed the lock to the unit. He stuck in the key that thankfully was the right one for the lock and unlocked it. He pushed the door up until it clicked and most likely wouldn’t fall on him while he walked in. He grunted softly and rubbed his back before he picked up the box of case files and carried them inside. 

* * *

Over the next two weeks, he got the entire unit set up so that he could actually study the case. He had moved a bulletin board, table and two chairs inside. He had also taped up a picture of his alpha that he had printed from the internet. Looking back on it, that seemed kind of creepy but he missed her so much that he didn’t even care anymore.

He had begun to eat healthier and go to bed at a more routine time so that he could take care of himself and his unborn pup. His morning sickness and back pain were still terrible- and according to some of the articles that he had read online, they would only get worse the longer that he was away from his alpha. 

The longer that he did this the more it finally set into his mind that he really was pregnant. There was no skirting around it anymore, he needed to come to terms with the fact that in nine months he was going to give birth to a baby.

However, he wasn’t going to give birth without his alpha right by his side so that she could meet their pup at the same time as him. This made him even more determined to solve the case and find out where Figgis was hiding so he could take the mobster down and go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write!  
Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3


	4. Caught Red-Handed

Jake lifted his shirt and stood sideways in the mirror. It had been about four months since he had had to be removed from his alpha and he was already beginning to show. The bump was small enough to be hidden underneath baggy shirts and the tank tops that he had been provided when he went into hiding. 

He ran a hand over the bloated skin, turning this way and that. No matter which way he turned and how he made his shirt lay over his stomach, now that he had seen his bump he couldn’t unsee it. He closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself down from the impending panic attack. 

The omega found himself getting jumpier and more agitated the longer that he was away from his alpha and his pregnancy wore on. He knew that it was because as an omega he needed to have his alpha close to him and taking care of him but had no access to Amy. 

When he opened his eyes again he wasn’t able to see the bump right away so he figured that the only reason he was able to be because he knew that he was pregnant and was looking for it. He sighed, his shoulders sagging in sadness. 

He thought for a moment and then grabbed the Polaroid camera that he had bought on a whim during his first week down in Florida. He pressed the camera to his face and then turned sideways to reveal his tiny bump. He snapped a photo and then waited until it had printed it out before he began to shake it to make the image appear. When it had he double-checked that it was a good photo and you could kind of see the baby bump he wrote ‘Apx. 16 weeks’. He then tucked it into a little baggy so he could keep a bunch of photos of the baby bump as it got bigger. He hoped that soon the pictures would be taken digitally and by his alpha instead of by him and with a stupid polaroid camera.

He packed lunch for himself and stuck it into the lunchbox he had been taking to and from the hideout. He placed it in the holding compartment of his ATV once he had gotten into his garage. He was just about to get onto the death trap of a vehicle when he heard a familiar voice call from behind him. 

“Who’s that?” one of the neighborhood crones asked.

“Oh, that’s my neighbor. Hey Larry,” Captain Holt called out as he approached the omega. 

“Oh hey…” he paused, pretending to think of the other’s name. “Greb.”

“Greg,” Holt corrected quickly, holding his hand up.

“Ah, that was it,” Jake said, balling his hand into a fist. He then let it fall to his waist as he silently prayed that his shirt wouldn’t reveal the tiny baby bump that he was hiding. “I’m not sure why I have so much trouble remembering- probably because our relationship is so casual.”

Raymond let out an affirming noise before Jake turned to the women, remembering once more that he needed to play the part of the suave alpha playboy. “Morning ladies.”

“Hi,” the youngest out of all the old joggers said. The way her tone rang in the other omega’s ears made his skin crawl with disgust.

“Uh, do a lap without me,” Holt pipped up as if he could sense how uncomfortable the other felt. “I need to talk to Larry about an issue with our shared fence.”

The alpha then turned back to Jake, “Larry, I need to talk to you about an issue with our shared fence.”

Jake had to resist rolling his eyes about how obvious the captain was being about the secret issue that they had to discuss. He felt a small bit of panic rush through him as he thought that ‘Greg’ may have been able to tell that he was pregnant. The panic came with a heavy amount of nausea and he figured that if his ex-police captain couldn’t already tell that something was up then he would when the omega puked on him.

“Yes, I also need to talk about this shared fence issue with you,” he said in an overly loud voice while watching the jogging group walk away. 

“Okay, they’re out of earshot,” Raymond said in relief. He then turned back to the omega and asked, “Why are you up so early?”

“No reason- just excited to face a new day,” Jake lied quickly. He had realized that his sleep habits had been so bad until he began to regulate it for his jellybean. He couldn’t just tell the captain that, not without endangering everything that he had been working for two months for. He hadn’t expected to get caught either since the captain was normally on the other side of the block when he left for ‘work.’

“Oh, because ever since you’ve been down here… you’ve been a little depressed,” Raymond replied.

“Have I?” Jake asked. He had forgotten what the first couple months had been like with all of the things bouncing around in his mind. He had to worry about when he was going to catch Figgis and how he could take care of his jellybean without being caught, after all.

“Yes, you have,” Raymond nodded in reply. “I distinctly remember seeing you sitting in the hot tub in your backyard while crying. You ate an entire container of ice cream in one sitting.”

“Okay, fine,” the irritable omega snapped. The longer that the weeks wore on the more his mood swings began to swing from one end of the spectrum for no apparent reason. The other night he had ended up bawling his eyes out for an hour over a commercial about puppies getting adopted. “I may have had a teensy bit of trouble adjusting when we first got here for like, four teensy, little months, but I took your advice and got a job.”

“Doing what?” the captain asked, forcing the omega to dig himself deeper and deeper into the pit.

“I sell ATVs now, eh?” he plastered on a fake grin while gesturing the deathtrap next to him. “Well, the truth is, these little babies sell themselves. They’re super fun and they’re a lot safer than you might think if you’re standing next to one. If you’re driving it, it’s actually much more dangerous than you could possibly imagine.”

“Well, a job is good,” Raymond nodded approvingly. “I know being stuck down here in Florida isn’t ideal, but we need to make the best of it. In fact, I’m applying for a promotion at my new job.”

“Ah, very noice,” Jake said, trying to keep up the facade of being perfectly fine when really all he wanted was for the other alpha to leave so that he could puke into the bushes next to him.

“And if all goes well, tonight you might be neighbors with Greg Stickney, Assistant Manager,” the captain said, looking thoroughly unamused.

“Very double noice,” Jake replied. He grabbed the helmet off of the handle of ATV and began to place it on his head as he spoke. “Well, I’m off to work,” he cleared his throat to try to stop the bile from forcing its way out of him. He joked for a couple of moments before he headed off to the unit that he had rented so he could work more on the case.

* * *

Jake paced around the small room, rubbing his stomach and talking softly to himself. “If Figgis was here,” he mumbled, tapping the map with the pen in his hands. “And then he was here,” he tapped a different part of the map. “Then how the Hell did he end up here by the next night?” he questioned as he glanced down at the photograph in his hands.

“Maybe he managed to scare his doppelganger into working for him,” he brightened a bit at the idea and ran to write it down in his notepad. He groaned as his phone began to chirp in his pocket. He picked it up and pressed it to his ear as he answered. “Hello.”

“Meet at location one,” the calm voice of his Marshal answered. He ended the call and quickly packed up his things as he headed to go and meet at the location. 

When he arrived he made sure that he was being the normal amount of annoying while also convincing the two that he had just gotten the ATV as part of his new job instead of him having owned it for a while. 

Jake answered all of the questions that the Marshal had about their identities and if they had anyone questioning who they were. His heart began to soar out of his chest as she went on to tell them about how they got some information about Figgis and raided a warehouse where he should be.

When she informed them both that they hadn’t captured Figgis but she enjoyed the raid because she finally got to catch up with old friends Jake nearly strangled her. She had gotten his hopes up that he could finally go home and see his mate. That he could finally go to the doctor and check u p on his little jellybean as well as letting his mate know that she would be a father.

As he watched the marshal pull out of the parking lot he was tempted to follow after her and make her life a living hell, regardless if it would mean the Figgis found him and killed him. The only thing that stopped him was when his shirt moved across his slightly swollen belly and he remembered his tiny jellybean.

“So we’re in Florida indefinitely,” Captain Holt growled viciously as he watched her car drive further and further away from them. “You okay?” he asked the omega as Jake let out another sigh.

“I squirt-anly am,” he replied. “Poor choice of words, but the sentiment remains.” He began to panic internally as the alpha doubted everything that was coming out of his mouth.

“What? You were right,” he said, gesturing vaguely at Raymond. “It’s the job. It keeps me focused,” he explained. He wasn’t really lying to his captain, since the job that he had assigned himself was keeping him focused. He had to take care of his jellybean and find a way back to his mate and both tasks kept him incredibly busy. Being pregnant wasn’t exactly easy normally and it was even harder when morning sickness persisted into the second trimester because of a vacant alpha.

“Well good, I’m glad to hear it,” Raymond replied with a small nod.

“Yep. Now if you’ll excuse me,” he grabbed the helmet for his ATV and flipped it onto his head. Just thinking about his self-assigned jobs had made him realize that he hadn’t eaten the lunch he packed yet. He felt horribly guilty to his unborn child as he realized that he really needed to feed the pup if he wanted him to survive without his father. He spent a couple of minutes talking about why the ATV was named something so close to a cuss word before he rode off to his storage unit.

* * *

Jake was just sitting down to get to work the next morning when he saw his neighbor walking towards him again. He was hoping that the other would just continue his gossip with the old crones he walked with and leave him alone, but of course, he wouldn’t even be given the small things in life.

“Oh hey, Larry,” ‘Greg’ said.

“Ah, hello, Groot,” he replied. He purposefully used the wrong name to piss off his ex superior officer in hopes that Raymond would get fed up and leave him alone. Once again, no such luck.

“Greg,” he corrected. 

“Right,” he sighed.

“Is there an issue with our shared fence that we must discuss?” he asked.

“Nope, our shared fence is fine,” Jake growled. He had barely slept at all last night because his hips had decided that they needed to go into old age early and allow him to feel what arthritis was like. He had been up since four in the morning puking as well and had only just now been able to stop and keeping something down. “Just off to work,” he smirked wickedly as he turned the engine over.

“Is there something going on at the ATV lot?” Holt asked, raising his eyebrows like he always did when he got suspicious of something.

“Yes, uh, having a sale on…” he trailed off, searching for something. His memory was beginning to go which he had only just found out was called ‘baby brain.’ “Big Ol’ sprangs,” he said after an awkward second.

“Shocks,” Holt corrected.

“Right. I knew that. I was just dumbing it down for you,” Jake defended himself. He felt like crying in frustration at his inability to make his brain function properly. “At any rate. I am off. Honk, honk. I don’t know where the horn is,” he said before he inched into the road and then carried on his way to his unit. 

When he opened his unit he nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw his captain standing in front of him. “Ah!”

“ATVs?” Holt asked. “The only thing you’re selling is a huge pile of bunk,”

“How did you get here so fast? You were walking,” the omega said. He had been getting winded even faster than normal now that he had a baby taking up part of his body so it was even more infuriating than normal to see someone that was so obviously in much better shape than he was.

“I was power-walking,” Holt corrected. “I was already suspicious about your new positive attitude towards Florida, a state you once described as ‘America’s stinky butt.’ But then, after we met the marshal, you said something very strange.”

“It was ‘squirt-anly,’ wasn’t it?” he asked, his mind still not moving like it should have been. He was so angry at himself for not being able to keep his investigation and secret, which meant that his pregnancy was most likely very obvious as well. 

“No, something much stranger,” Raymond replied dryly. “You said that I was right. I knew then that you were up to something, so I followed you here. I guess the combination on the first try: 6969.”

Jake let himself have a bit of fun going back and forth with his old captain about the combo before he finally got back to the real story. “Look, the feds are useless. They’re never going to catch Figgis, so I’m working the case. I want to get home and see Amy. Don’t you want to see Kevin?” he asked, omitting the part where he had a second reason to want to see his alpha so badly. 

“Of course I do,” Raymond interjected. “But we were told not to get involved. Why can’t you just follow orders?”

“Because I hate this stupid place and I’ve got to get out!” he cried in exasperation. He wasn't completely lying but it definitely wasn’t the entire truth. “This town’s claim to fame is that its mayors keep dying, and no one knows why! That’s insane!”

“You’re selfish and you're putting my life at risk. So no, you’re not getting those files back. I suggest you accept the reality of the situation and make the best of it. Snap out of it, and get a job,” the older man lectured.

Jake felt his heart sink into his stomach the longer than the other spoke. While it was true that working this case was putting Raymond’s life at risk, the longer that Jake stayed away from his alpha the higher his chances of a miscarriage or a stillbirth was. 

“Okay. Interesting idea,” he replied, putting his hands out in a mock defensive position. In a way, he was submitting to the alpha so that he could feel a little safer and he could put his instincts to rest so that he didn’t give his pregnancy away. “I wonder who’s hiring.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write!  
Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3


	5. Viral Video

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going to attempt to do some weekly uploads until this is finally over, but I can't ensure anything! I just tend to forget about my fanfiction with all of the other work that I'm doing in my life. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and where the story is going!  
Stay sissy and bitchy everyone! <3

Getting the assistant manager position that Raymond had wanted was petty and Jake could admit that. He didn’t need the money and probably would have been a lot happier doing something homier since his instincts were currently telling him to nest like crazy. His house was already spotless from top to bottom and he had a huge yet unscented nest on his bed. Despite his instincts, Jake was bitter and angry that the alpha had taken away one of his only chances at getting home to his mate and saving his unborn baby.

Everything in Jake’s life turned into pettiness for a bit as he swore to himself that he would get those files back.

So first he got the job that ‘Greg’ wanted and then he began to give out nicknames to everyone. They all seemed to buy into the fact that he was just a douchy alpha manager like so many that they had had before. It almost scared the omega of how good he was at pretending to be a completely different gender. The manager seemed to love him, which was good because he needed to keep this job for as long as he could until he got his files back. The glare that Captain Holt was sending him was enough to make him want to panic and huddle in his nest.

He made a joke about something being in his cup when he actually had a nutritional packet mixed into water so that he could give his baby what he should have been getting by taking prenatal vitamins. As he gave the rest of his speech he sent several jabs at Holt to let the alpha know how upset he was.

Jake began to get to work and worked well. All of the other employees at least tolerated him enough that they wouldn’t report him or complain about him enough to get him fired. The omega glanced around the fun place and nearly puked at a couple of the sights that he saw. Everything was very unsanitary and the grease on top of the pizza was beginning to separate from the cheese and turn into puddles.

Ever since he had gotten pregnant the thought of touching something that greasy made his stomach churn like it had a couple of nights ago. He shook it off and instead made a b-line for the soft-serve ice cream machine that his jellybean suddenly decided would be the best food ever. He grabbed a cup off of the stack next to the machine and began to fill it as full as he possibly could.

“How did you even get this job?” Raymond asked as he walked over to the counter that separated them. It was obvious that he was trying to be the intimidating alpha male of the situation and while that would have worked with anybody else, Jake’s police training allowed him to be able to hold his own in his fights. “You have zero experience. I guess you lied on your resume,” he continued. 

Jake glanced around them to make sure that none of the other employees or patrons were listening before he took his frozen treat and walked over to the counter. “Greg, you stoney macaroni,” he said for the benefit of anyone that could have been listening to them. “Of course I lied on my resume. Our entire lives are a lie. I straight up said I was that guy that landed the plane on the Hudson,” he grinned mischievously.

“Taking my job just to spite me, that’s low. Even for you,” he hissed.

“Oh, but it’s not spite,” Jake snapped in reply. The anger returned to him as he remembered that the alpha in front of him wasn’t his friend or even his captain anymore. The alpha in front of him was his enemy because he was the reason that Jake wasn’t making his way back to his mate and a happy ever after with his jellybean. “It’s blackmail. I’m gonna be your boss, and I’m gonna make your life miserable unless you give me back my Figgis file.”

“Oh, ever gonna happen,” Raymond replied while he shook his head. Jake felt the same anger that he had felt with the marshal rush through him and he then had the urge to attack the other.

“Okay, suit yourself,” he replied bitterly. “Hope you like kids’ birthdays.”

With those four words, Jake started his rampage of petty hate. He had done things like this before when he had found someone that he had a personal vendetta against, but he had never gone this far. Some of the things that he had made his ex-captain do were just downright degrading and mean. However, every time he thought about lightening up and being just a bit fairer he thought about how happy Amy would be when she found out that they were going to be parents. He thought about all sorts of kids that looked like combinations of the two of them and acted like any little miscreant with his genes would. All he had to do was remember that it was Raymond’s fault that he wasn’t working towards that now.

Jake placed his hand on his hips as he walked out onto the tarmac to stand in front of his old friend. He was always wowed by how much his hips and spread apart from each other even this early into his pregnancy. He hoped that his bump wasn’t noticeable to all of the patrons that were standing a few feet away so that they could watch the racing.

“Oh, Mr. Fart,” he sighed as he looked his captain up and down. If they hadn’t been in the WPP then he would have taken as many pictures and videos of the man in front of him as he could to make sure he could prove that this happened to anyone and everyone. “You look perfect.”

“So a silly costume,” Raymond began, gesturing to himself. “Is that all you got?”

“Hardly,” Jake snorted. “Every time a go-kart drives by I want you to scream- and this is very important- ‘Me so corny!’”

“You can ruin my job, Larry,” ‘Greg’ shouted at the other, his temper fraying more and more by the moment. “But that’s not all I’ve got here in Florida. I’ve got a life. I’ve got friends.”

“You sure about that?” Jake asked before he retold the story of how he had walked with the old crones in Raymond’s walking group.

“Oh go to Hell, Larry!” the alpha finally snapped as he came to the end of his rope. “That’s my walking group!” he growled before he turned and stormed off.

“Off to get my file?” Jake whisper-shouted.

“No! You will never get the f-” Raymond was cut off as a go-kart came up behind him and hit his feet, causing him to lurch into the air head over heels. He let out a panicked scream and then began to gasp for breath as it was apparent that the air had been knocked out of his lungs.

“Greg!” ‘Larry’ shouted as he rushed over to his friend. All of the anger and resentment that he had built up for the alpha drained out of him. He was just a detective looking out for his captain at that moment. There was no one out to get them, no pregnancy and no reason why he shouldn’t go to check on his friend. He quickly managed to jump out of the way of an oncoming go-kart and reached out to the larger man, “Are you okay?”

“Yes, but we got bigger problems,” Raymond panicked as he looked up and pointed to one of the native Floridians with her phone out. 

“This is gonna break the Internet,” she said dumbly. 

“No, no, ma’am, please, you can not put that on the Inter-” Jake began to protest before he felt something hit his heels. He had only a moment to panic and wrap his arms around his bump to protect it before he went flying through the air just as his captain had done moments before. 

The woman that was filming laughed cruelly and shouted, “I was hoping that would happen!”

“Fuck,” he whispered as he stood up and quickly scrambled to get off of the tarmac. Raymond followed close behind him as the two headed for the supply closet. Once they were inside Jake began to check over all of his bones and joints for any damage. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around his bump and assure his jellybean that everything as okay but he knew that he couldn’t without being outed. Instead, he just focused on moving his wrist around to try and pop it back into place.

“I don’t think your wrist is supposed to move like that,” Captain Holt observed as he pressed back of ice to his ear.

“No, I’m okay. It’s been like this since I broke it playing football in high school,” he instinctively lied. The alpha gave him a look that made him sigh and correct himself. “Fine, I petted a horse too hard.”

“If that woman posts her camera phone video that she took with her camera phone to the Internet, Figgis could figure out where we are,” he grumbled. “This is your fault.”

“Or maybe it’s your fault for stealing my files,” Jake snapped in reply. “You know what? It doesn’t matter. We have to get that video. Can we please just press ‘pause’ on this fight and work together?”

Holt was quick to reply, like always, “Yes, on one condition: you stay the hell away from my walking groups.”

“The walking group meant nothing to me!” he snapped back in reply. He was quickly growing more and more irritable.

“That’s even worse!”

“Okay, fine, I’ll stop,” he assured the other man just to finally get him to stop talking. “What did this lady look like?”

“White, female, 5’3”, T-shirt that read, ‘Orgasm Donor,’” Holt quickly listed off. Jake relaxed a small bit as he began to feel like he was back at the Nine-Nine just working another case instead of pregnant and in witness protection.

“We need more,” he grumbled. He thought for a moment before he snapped his fingers, “We need access to the security tapes.”

“Well that should be the easiest part of this plan seeing as the security man is never actually watching the cameras or even at his post,” Holt explained after a moment.

“Got it, I’ll go do that while you go and do whatever grumpy old man thing you need to do, kay?” Jake said, still bitter and pissed at the older man. As he jogged towards the security room his hands strayed to him bump where he rubbed small circles as if he could assure the tiny infant inside that everything was alright

Jake snuck into the room, found the tape of the woman as well as a bunch of other illegal stuff happening around the fun place, and then snuck out to the captain’s car. He smiled to himself as he huddled in the backseat, reminded now of how much he loved his job. It was also true that doing something got his mind off of the fact that he was stuck in Florida with a baby on the way for the foreseeable future.

First, they went to a tattoo parlor to try and figure out who it was Jake found all of his worries slipping away into the back of his mind. He felt more carefree and like his old self the only he worked the case. Working with the Figgis file had done that to him a small bit but nothing compared to running around in the field. 

Jake rambled off the plan that he had to get into the high school and get access to the files. It ended with them going back to Raymond’s house and getting some of his clothes. “Now, I know that as an alpha I am physically a lot larger than you are but I think that these should fit you.”

Jake nodded and took the clothes. They stood at a stand-still for a moment, Raymond not looking away while Jake didn’t want to change in front of his captain and reveal his jellybean and his secret.

“Uh, captain? You gonna turn around or…?”

“Oh, yes. I was unaware that I made you feel uncomfortable. This is not the first time that we have had to undress in front of each other after all,” Raymond said, sounding a bit suspicious as he walked out of the room and left Jake behind.

The omega let out a sigh of relief and took off the shirt carefully. The polos that they had been given rubbed against his sensitive nipples way more than he would ever like to admit. He tossed on the shirt and pants before they found a bag that could pass as carrying tools when it was really just a duffle full of his clothes.

The plan passed without a hitch on Raymond’s part. Jake, however, had to deal with getting a snake outside while not wanting to get bitten the slightest. He still managed to do it but it had taken quite a bit of squealing. 

They stood in front of the woman that had filmed the video and tried to reason with her about uploading the video. When Jake heard that she was a mother herself he wanted to run away and bawl in the car. As someone that was expecting himself, he didn’t ever want to turn into that kind of parent. 

She out-right refused to delete the video and Jake had wound up promising her $15,000. As they walked away his mind was already whirling with ideas about how he could trick her into thinking she had the money.

Jake glanced at himself in the mirror as he got ready to leave the house to meet Raymond at the Fun Park. He whined in distress as he saw that his bump had gotten big enough to be visible through his shirt. The fabric stretched tightly over his widening hips and made it kind of obvious that he was pregnant. 

Despite the heat of Florida he grabbed a jacket and tossed it on. He turned sideways, seeing that it did the trick and took away from the bump. He had seen Sharon so something similar when she and Terry had first been expecting Ava.

When he met with the alpha-like they had planned Raymond started out not trusting him. Jake was just about done with the alpha and ready to explode as he explained that his plan was their only plan and then had to use it. The woman came up to him and just as Jake had suspected she didn’t even both flipping through the stack to make sure that it was all money before she handed over her phone.

Jake rushed to delete the video, knowing that he had to do that. If he didn’t have backup then there was no way that he could take Figgis and his men down by himself when they tracked the video and found them. He might have had a flying chance normally, but with his baby brain and aching joints, there was no way in hell.

Panic coursed through his entire being as the woman caught on to their plan. “What the Hell? This isn’t real money! Hey, give me my phone!”

Baby brain every the persistent discomfort, the only thing that came into Jake’s mind was to run. “You’re going to have to catch me first!” he shouted in reply as he turned around to run. He didn’t even get two feet before one of the huge alphas that she had brought with her lurched forward and tackled him to the ground.

He let out a panicked and long whimper, telling the alpha that he was pregnant and thus shouldn’t be attacked. The crude beta sneered and mocked him as she picked up his phone and left. Jake groaned and rubbed his hip where it had made contact with the ground.

“You okay?” Raymond asked as he extended his hand to the omega on the ground.

“Yeah,” he whined. He began to say more but was abruptly cut off by the alpha going off on an angry tirade. 

“Good! Then I can excoriate you freely. You half-assed living in Florida, and you half-assed getting the phone back. You’ve probably blown our cover, which means the marshals will have to move us. And when they do, I’m gonna demand they send us to different cities because I don’t want you anywhere near me.”

“I swapped the phones,” he replied bitterly. He blinked back a couple of tears that had risen in his eyes as he mentally cursed the pregnancy and its excess hormones. 

“What?”

“I got the video,” he sighed, digging the phone out of his pocket and handing it to the alpha. 

“Sorry. I won’t bother you anymore,” he mumbled as he turned around to leave. “Bye Greg,” he choked out. He couldn’t stop the sad scent from leaking out, meaning that the alpha could most likely smell the traces of milk that meant that an omega or beta was pregnant.

Jake rushed home and once he got there he spent the rest of the night curled up in his nest while watching Die Hard and eating cucumbers dipped in ice cream and mustard. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write!  
Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3


	6. This Sucks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long absence of updates! My computer broke and I wasn't able to have access to another one that would let me update, so I had to take a break from updating. I hope you all enjoy the chapter and are staying healthy and safe!
> 
> Stay sissy and bitchy everyone! <3

Jake was actually going to stab the next person to ask him a dumb question concerning ATVs. He had spent four months pretending to be one of the people living down here and he still couldn’t believe that these people could honestly be that stupid. He had arrested public urinators that had been smarter than some of the people coming in to buy from him. 

The omega bit back a growl as he saw Raymond walking over to him. He rambled off a couple dozen letters before saying something incredibly obvious that it was to Jake. He glanced over at the customers, debating on whether or not to just tell them off. He remembered that he had to get enough money to buy baby things without using the money that witness protection was providing them with. 

“What is this about? I got a job, I’ve been staying away from you. I’ve been trying to make the best of it just like you said,” Jake rambled. His nerves were coming closer and closer to snapping before he just outright broke down and started crying until he got his alpha.

“Well making the best of it sucks. This town is a crap circus,” Raymond replied.

“What has gotten into you?” Jake questioned. “You clearly got the promotion like you wanted- Congratulations, by the way, the blue looks great on you.”

“The day we spent acting like cops and getting that video back was the only time I’ve felt alive since we’ve been down here,” he retorted.

“So what are you saying?” he asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at the man in front of him. 

“You’ll see. Now come, we’ve got a ride waiting for us,” the captain said, gesturing for the omega to follow him.

“I’ve got a job I have to work,” Jake hissed in reply. “Wasn’t that something that you were always getting on my case about?”

“Our lives are a lie, this job is a lie,” he bit back. Jake rolled his eyes and followed after the alpha. He hated it when his lines were thrown back into his face like that.

The silence in the car was awkward and almost as pregnant as Jake was. Raymond broke it after about a block and a half, however. “I understand why you wanted to get out of here so bad now.”

“It’s not just that,” Jake blurted suddenly. He had no idea why he was suddenly releasing his biggest secret but he was. “I’m pregnant.”

“What?” Raymond asked, completely flabbergasted. He tore his eyes off the road to stare at the omega sitting in his passenger seat.

“I’m pregnant,” he repeated. “Like, carrying a baby? Going to have a pup? It means Amy and I-”

“I know what pregnant is Peralta,” Raymond snapped, cutting him off before he had the chance to say anything else. “Why wouldn’t you tell the marshals something like that before they moved us out here?”

“Well I only found out when I started puking every morning,” he inserted a chipper tone in his voice to outline the sarcasm. “And I didn’t tell them after that because I didn’t want to be forced to have an abortion.”

“I don’t think that they would do that.”

“‘Think’ is the thing that I’m worried about. If we’re really going to be stuck down in Florida for the rest of our lives then I want my jellybean to be happy and healthy. It’ll be the only thing I have left of Amy.”

“I’ve bever been pregnant nor have I ever had a pregnant partner, so I’m afraid that I can’t tell you how to feel about this kind of situation or if you’re overreacting. However, I do know enough about pregnancy to say that you should be with your alpha right now.”

“I know I should be. That’s really why I started working the case so hard in the first place,” he sighed.

“I knew that there had to be some sort of unselfish reason behind this. I’m sorry that I doubted you, Jake. You just wanted what was best for your child,” Raymond shook his head with a sigh.

“I mean, it was kind of selfish because I put your life in danger without asking and to some extent, I was just trying to get back to my mate,” Jake reasoned. He shifted in his seat as he began to feel nauseous due to the rocking of the car.

He got out as soon as Raymond parked in the parking lot. He bent over just on the edge of the car and puked onto the hot pavement. “Peralta?” Holt called in shock as he saw his detective heaving his guts up.

“I’m okay, I’m okay,” he replied, waving his hand behind him in dismissal as he got up from his bent-over position and walked away from the mess like it never happened.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. Since I’m not with Amy I’m still getting morning sickness. Thankfully it’s not as bad as it was in the first trimester,” he plastered on a hopeful grin.

“How bad was it during the first trimester?” the captain asked, kind of hesitant to find out the answer after seeing the violent chucking that had just happened.

“I puked all the time. I could only keep salads and my other cravings down so it sucked and it sucked hard. Luckily only a couple of things trigger it now so I can just avoid those and live life like I’m not carrying a jellybean,” he replied.

“Jellybean?”

“I did some research online and at the time it said that my baby was about as big as a jellybean,” he grinned, holding his hand out in comparison for size.

“I’m sure they’ve gotten much bigger now. You’ve also gotten…” he trailed off, gesturing at his detective’s stomach as he searched for words.

“Fat?” Jake asked, raising an unamused eyebrow.

“No, no,” Holt shook his head in dismissal. “You’re carrying life, not fat!”

“No, I’ve gained like twenty pounds already and none of my clothes fit right,” he laughed as he continued to his storage unit. He opened it up and then gasped as he saw the boxes that contained all of the information he had gathered on Figgis. “My files, my beautiful files!”

“I’ve looked over what you have and given your resources… and condition, it’s very impressive,” Raymond nodded. 

“But even with us working together it’ll still take us months to track him down,” Jake reasoned. He placed his hands on his hips and puffed out his cheeks before he slowly blew the air out in a sigh.

“Yes, but what if Figgis came to us?” He took the phone that they had stolen and began to plug it into the computer that he had booted up on the table.

“I thought that you were going to delete the video!” Jake gawked.

“I was, but this camera phone camera is different than my camera phone camera. Now I realize that if we post the video it will lure Figgis here and I can take care of him while you sit in a safe location out of harm’s way,” he replied.

“No,” Jake stated firmly. 

“What? I thought you wanted to protect your… jellybean?” he offered, raising an eyebrow.

“Calling him jellybean won’t make me back down from this fight. Figgis is the one that brought us away from Amy and he’s going to know how much I hate him for it when we take him down,” Jake said confidently.

“Fine,” Hot nodded as he set the video to upload. He spoke in a mocking voice as if the man could hear them, “Come and get us, Figgis.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write!  
Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3


	7. Armed and Captured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in so long! I had this fic all written out and finished but I totally forgot that I was supposed to be uploading because I got so bogged down with other projects and existential dread. I would like to say a quick thank you to everyone that commented, left kudos, or bookmarked this fic! I hope that you guys enjoy the next six chapters which I will be uploading every Wednesday. Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3

“Hello Larry. It’s your neighbor, Greg,” Holt said as soon as Jake opened the door. The omega had taken to hiding in his house more often than not as his bump was now obvious enough to need to be hidden by a jacket and the heat made that nearly impossible. “Can I try your hot tub out? I’m thinking of getting one.”

“Of course, that’s a totally normal thing to do in 100 degree weather. Come one in and hop in the tub,” he said as he let the alpha into his house. He closed the door behind the other and said, “I’ve actually been trying to stay out of the hot tub because my body is constantly a million degrees. Now I know why the term is ‘bun in the oven’.”

“Yes, well, do you think that you could bear it for just a couple minutes? I want to make sure that we’re not overheard,” Raymond said.

“Makes sense, yeah I think I can,” Jake nodded. “Just promise not to make fun of my body.”

“I would never and you know that, Peralta,” he replied quickly as he slipped into the bathroom to change. Jake nodded and changed into his own bathing quit, which he didn’t have a top for since he was supposed to be posing as an alpha. 

Once they were both in the hot tub with the bubbles whirling around them so that no one could overhear them, they began to talk about information and planning. “Jimmy ‘The Butcher’ Figgis saw our video. “

“How do you know?” Jake asked, beginning to get excited at the prospect of seeing his mate and going back to his home sooner than anticipated

“A man with a thick New Jersey accent called the Fun Zone asked to meet the guys from ‘the corn dog video,’” he replied plainly.

“Figgis is coming to kill us,” he grinned, way more excited than he should have been with and his jellybean’s life on the line. “We should call the Nine-Nine for backup,” he stated firmly, hoping that the captain would agree and he would get to see his mate.

“Oh, absolutely not,” Holt objected immediately. “That might alert the marshals. We can take Figgis and his men down on our own.”

“Right,” he nodded. “Okay. At least you’re letting me help. Now let’s go arm up. Figgis has no idea what’s about to hit him!”

* * *

The next thing that Jake knew they were parked outside of the guns and ammo shop discussing how to get the equipment that they were going to need. 

“We can’t just walk in there and buy whatever we want. They’ll do a federal background check on our WPP names and that will alert the marshals that something is wrong,” Holt rambled. “No, we’ll have to bribe the clerk.”

“But we don’t have any money,” Jake pondered. He then gasped, his baby brain giving him another wacky explanation for something. “I’m the bribe aren’t I?”

“No, you’re not the bribe,” Holt rolled his eyes.

“Why, what’s wrong with my bo- oh right,” he sighed, pressing a hand to his baby bump.

“I borrowed $3,000 from my walking group friend Ruth,” he stated as he held up the bundle of cash.

“How did you get her to lend you that much?” Jake asked.

“I told her that I impregnated some omega,” he shrugged.

“As I pregnant omega I find that kind of offensive. Alright, now let’s go get some guns!” he cheered as he left the car.

Jake sighed as he stood up from where he had been looking over a couple of guns. The alpha behind the counter seemed a little less than pleased to have a pregnant omega in his store. (Jake had given up trying to hide the pregnancy from anyone that wasn’t the marshals now).

“Can I help you?” he asked, placing both of his hands flat on the glass case in front of him.

“Oh, no thanks just browsing,” he quickly fibbed. “Although, you know what? Since I’m here, why don’t I grab, like, eight handguns, couple of shotguns, and I don’t know… three more handguns.”

“Can I see some ID?” the clerk asked.

“Yes, of course. Of course,” he huffed, patting around in his cargo pants pockets to search for his wallet that he hadn’t brought in on purpose. “Oh. Would you look at that? I forgot my license but I do happen to have this big old wad-” he was cut off before he had a chance to bring out the money.

“No problem. I don’t need your ID. Federal database is down anyway. Wink, wink,” he said, winking at the omega. “So how do you like your ammo? By the box or by the bucket?”

Jake’s internal compass was going haywire as he wanted to do nothing more than arrest the man in front of him for breaking the law and selling guns illegally. However at this moment he was no longer a cop and needed to focus on staying in character long enough for them to get the tools they needed. “Cool, cool, cool, cool. Our country is broken,” he muttered under his breath.

“What?” the clerk asked as he turned around from where he had been getting their firearms. 

“Uh, bucket!” he floundered. “I’ll just take your biggest bucket of bullets.”

They carried all of the firearms out to the car and put them into the back. Jake spent a couple minutes breathing and calming down from the adrenaline before they started off to get to the unit. He rubbed his bump, reassuring himself that everything was fine and safe.

“We’re gonna get out of Florida!” Jake cheered.

“I don’t know what you’re so excited about,” Raymond shook his head at the omega’s antics. “You’re nearly five months pregnant and we have a dangerous task ahead of us.”

“Wait, I thought you said we didn’t need backup,” he worried. His brows creased together as he continued to ramble. “Are you worried? Do we need to call the Nine-Nine?” 

“No, no, no, no, no. We have the drop of Figgis,” he began. “We’re fully armed up, and we have plenty of time to lay a trap.”

“Well okay then,” Jake nodded. He turned out the window and sighed, “See you around, Coral Palms. Adios, constant pool of sweat in my taint!”

The two of them began to say goodbye to things that they hated about the town, which was amazing and fun until Raymond ran a stop sign and then ended up getting pulled over by the local sheriff.

It looked like it was going to be a quick ticket for running the stop sign that they might have been able to get out of if they played the pregnancy card but instead he noticed all the guns that they had piled in the back. 

“Oh, uh, yesterday's newspaper,” Jake explained, digging them even deeper.

“No, I’m talking about the pile of guns and the bucket of bullets,” she sheriff replied. “I’m going to need you both to step out of the vehicle.”

“Yep, it’d be weird if you didn’t,” Jake sighed. Of course they couldn’t just continue on with their plan and then end up back where they had been before all of this. No, things had to get much worse because Jake was involved.

As they sat across from the sheriff's desk inside the station Jake began to ramble due to his nerves. “This is weird. I’ve never been arrested before. I mean, I was ‘detained’ once by Taylor Swift’s security team, but that was a misunderstanding. She’s probably going to write a song about me.”

“We gotta get out of her. Figgis could show up at any minute,” Raymond said instead.

“Don’t worry. We can outsmart some small-town sheriff,” Jake assured the other. “We’re NYPD detectives. We caught the Son of Sam. Ice-T plays us on TV. We keep the Tony’s safe.” He knew that everything he was saying was basically gibberish but rambling was making him feel better and he could tell that acting like his normal self was making his captain feel better too.

“Hey fellas. Listen, I am sorry about the delay,” the sheriff said as he walked over and placed a glass of something down on his desk. “We are overwhelmed here today. We hired our first omega, so of course she needs her own bathroom and the shirt don’t fit right- both things chaos,” he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Jake felt incredibly uncomfortable, grimacing the longer that the alpha in front of him spoke. He knew that Coral Palms was a small town but he had no idea how racist and sexist it really was until now. “It’s not a problem, Sheriff,” Jake said, beginning to realize that his bump wasn’t as noticeable as he thought it was and he could still pass as an alpha. He glanced at Raymond who was sneakily trying to get a look at everything on the cop’s desk.

“You have nothing to worry about,” he finished after a moment. 

“Great, follow me to our interrogation room then,” he said. He took a moment to heft himself out of his chair before he walked down the poorly painted corridors to the only interrogation room that the place had. Jake glanced around and grimaced as they followed behind him. He had never been more glad that he worked in the Nine-Nine in his life.

“Do you mind if I ask your some questions? It shouldn’t take long,” the sheriff said as he sat down.

“Great, because we actually have someplace important to be so if it would speed things up, we’re happy to waive our right to counsel,” he said, forgetting that Larry wasn’t supposed to know anything about the law like Jake did. He shifted in his chair, finding the entire thing made his hips ache in pain. Being pregnant sucked.

“Wow, counsel,” the sheriff chuckled. “The ‘C’ word. Wait, wait, wait, are you guys in law enforcement?”

Jake glanced over and saw that his ex captain was sitting with his arms folded over his chest and looking very unhappy. “No, no, no,” he replied quickly, waving his hand in front of him. “I just have a buddy who’s a detective in the NYPD.”

“Whoo, I bet he’s better than me at getting people to talk! Everything I know about interrogation I learned from ‘The Newlywed Game.’” he handed over two pads of paper and two sharpies. As he began to ask them questions Jake realized that he had no idea what the captain was going to say and just resigned himself to scribbling and then saying that he had bad handwriting.

When they were finished with the game/interrogation they had answered all of the questions similarly if not the same. The sheriff got them up and walked them to the detainment unit where he locked them in. “No one has ever beaten ‘The Newlywed Game.’ No one,” he growled before he turned away to work again.

“Great, great, this is just great,” Jake groaned as he threw his arms up in the air in exasperation.

“Ja-Larry please breath. Raising your blood pressure by getting upset is not good for your condition,” Raymond said.

Jake nodded and took a couple deep breaths to calm himself down. While he did that he began to think. “Time is running out. We have the right to a phone call. We need to call the Nine-Nine so they can sort this out with the sheriff.”

“No, they would want to get involved and that could endanger them,” the alpha replied quickly. 

“They’d be okay with that,” Jake insisted. “Charles and Amy both love me. Rosa’s not scared of anything. I’m like a mentor to Terry,” he tacked on his normal silliness to the end of his rant to make the situation a little lighter so it would be easier to cope with. 

“No. Regardless, we don’t have time for that. We just have to tell the truth,” he objected. He then stepped around Jake and shouted for the sheriff. The omega couldn’t do anything other than go along with his ex-captain and help him explain the situation that they were in. He omitted the part about his pregnancy of course and was happy to see that Raymond had no objections to them not telling the full truth.

Jake let a small growl leave his mouth as the sheriff just began to laugh at them. “Just call the US marshal that handles our case. She’ll explain everything.”

“Oh I bet that she’s an omega too!” he laughed, clapping his hands together as they nodded. “This is getting crazier by the second. But I’ll tell you, I kind of want to see how it plays out.”

He unlocked the door and let them out of the case before they all made their way over to his desk. The sheriff sat down heavily and then began to dial the number that they gave him for Marshal Haas. Jake could feel his heat pounding in his ears as he made affirmative noises to the person on the other end of the phone. 

“Well, it’s an alpha,” he said as he covered the receiver and removed the phone from his ear. “And he says he’s never heard of either one of you.”

“That’s impossible,” Jake snapped, only a hair’s breadth away from punching the alpha and then just walking out of the station. He was so close to being reunited with his mate and friends that he could taste it.

“Listen for yourself,” he shrugged as he handed over the phone.

“Hello?” Jake asked.

“It’s Figgis. I have your marshal and I’m coming for you. See you soon, Jake,” Figgis growled into the phone. 

“Wait,” the omega protested as he wanted to ask the murderer more questions. He didn’t get the chance to as he hung up the phone. Jake clenched the phone tightly in his hand, wanting more than anything to just destroy it. He bit back a growl as he handed the phone over to the sheriff who just gave him an ‘I-told-you-so’ look. 

Jake sighed and clenched the fabric of his cargo pants. “Great news. I found Figgis,” he put fake chear into his voice.

“Looks like your story didn’t work out so now you’re back in the cell,” the sheriff said. Jake and Raymond both glared menacingly at the back of his head while they walked to the cell a few feet away. The alpha gave them both one last snorting chuckle before he closed the door, locked it and then walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write! Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3


	8. Prison Break

“This is bad,” Jake grumbled as he paced the length of the holding cell. “Figgis has the marshal and now he knows where we are. We’re sitting ducks! That’s the worst kind of duck.”

“Tell that to the Dutch Hookbill,” Raymond replied. Jake calmed a small bit and felt his anxiety settle down even the tiniest bit. 

“Look, the clock is ticking. We only have one option. Jailbreak,” he said, pausing at all the correct times to make it even more dramatic.

“And how do you propose to pull that off?” Raymond asked, raising an eyebrow.

“By using this rag-tag team of inmates,” he replied. “Our very own Suicide Squad. All right let’s rally the troops.”

Raymond rolled his eyes but went along with the omega seeing as neither of them had any better ideas. They walked over to where the other prisoners were and glanced them over. The one closest to him looked to be in his thirties and had long brown hair. He was wearing torn jeans and a dirty t-shirt. The prisoner next to him looked like he could be anywhere from fifty to eighty. He was missing a couple of teeth but looked a lot better than the last prisoner. He had white hair and his nose was caved in. He had dry patchy skin and was missing almost all of his teeth.

“Hey, fellow prisoners,” he began. “Hi there. Everyone, look, we haven’t connected as much as maybe we should have. That’s our fault. Why don’t I just kick things off. I’m Jake, and I like baseball. Now you say something about yourself,” he gestured towards his captain before folding his arms over his chest. He had picked up more on that habit when his breasts had swollen due to his pregnancy. 

“I’m Raymond. I don’t care for baseball.”

“Great, so now that we’re all vibing at 100, quick question: If there were to be a jailbreak of sorts, how many of you guys would be interested in that?” he asked before continuing on his tirade. “Obviously if you have any moral objections- okay your hands are already all up, so I say we hop on this pony. Great. Now do any of you have any special skills? Maybe the ability to pick a lock?”

The beta closest to Jake raised his hand and spoke in a gravely tone. “Uh, I’m Mitch. I have a glass eye.”

“Glass eye?” Jake repeated quickly. “We’ll definitely find some use for that. How about you, sir?”

“I’m Evan,” the alpha said. “I’ve been arrested for a lot of different stuff: public urination, urinating on private property, urinating 25 feet from a school,” he began to list all of his crimes off. 

Jake made affirmative noises to try and speed him up but to no avail.

“I don’t think Evan gets what we’re doing here,” Raymond whispered to his detective.

“Oh, doesn’t he?” Jake asked. “He’s been here for weeks. He knows the guard's comings and goings. Thank you for sharing Evan. You are valued here. Your turn, old-timer,” he said as he turned to the last prisoner in their cell. He leaned over to Holt and began to whisper, “It’s always guys like this that unlock the entire operation.” The back to the old man, “What do you bring to the table?”

“I’m Tito,” he said, sounding like he had no nose entirely but still somehow learned English. “I’m great at smoking meth.”

“And?”

“Snorting meth.” 

“And?”

“I haven’t spoken to my daughter in a couple of years,” he frowned and looked sad. 

“Oh that’s so sad,” Jake whined a small bit and pressed a hand to his bump as he thought about getting separated from his pup like that. His mind quickly returned back to the task at hand and he began to riddle out an escape plan. “Okay so find something for Tito to do,” 

Raymond nodded and then prompted Evan to tell them all of the guards and when and where they would show up. Jake began to pace around, rubbing his chin in thought to try and figure out the rest of his plan. 

“Alright, one of the guards leaves on Tuesdays to meet with his mistress. We’ll use Mitch’s glass eye to break something and make the other cop leave to clean it up. After that we’ll stage a jail fight to get the sheriff to come in here and break it up,” Jake said. 

“Jake, I’m not going to even pretend to hit you. You’re pregnant,” Raymond hissed under his breath.

“Captain, we don’t have any other choice,” he insisted. They both turned to watch the guards working with bated breaths. Jake sighed after about five minutes of waiting. “You swear this guy’s about to meet up with his mistress?”

“Yep. Tuesday and 5:00. It’s Tanya time,” Evan said with a bit more sexual hinting then Jake would have liked. 

“Well, there he goes,” he whispered under his breath. “Okay, now we gotta get rid of the other deputy,” he spoke to Raymond. He then turned to the only beta in the cell with them. “Glass eye, you’re up.”

Mitch reached into his socket and pulled out his eye before tucking it into Jake’s hand. “Oh, so much drier than I would have thought,” he cringed, his nose wrinkling in disgust. “Did I want it to be wet?” he asked, flabbergasted by himself thanks to the baby brain. 

“Jake!” Raymond redirected.

“Right, sorry! Just holding an eyeball in my hand,” he hissed. “No big deal, here we go,” he murmured to himself as he walked to the gate keeping them in the cell. He spotted the coffee pot sitting on top of the filing cabinet and didn’t even stop to think as he raised his arm in the air and threw the eye at it. 

He whooped internally as the pot shattered and spilled coffee and glass everywhere. He turned and looked like he was still angry about being in the cell which wasn’t that hard. 

“What the Hell?” the deputy asked as he got up. “Must have gotten too hot. Sheriff I’m gonna go get a mop!” he called as he left the large room too.

“And…” Jake held his breath as he watched him leave. “Great,” he grinned and let out a sigh of relief once he had. He turned back to his alpha coworker. “Now we stage a fight and when the sheriff comes in to break it up, we take him down,” he reiterated what he had said earlier but now in more detail.

He turned to the other cellmates and made waving motions with his hands. They all stood and began to chant: “Fight! Fight! Fight!”

Raymond glanced at the omega one more time, giving him a final chance to back out. Jake just shook his head and the alpha had no chance but to bring his fist back and hit him on the cheek. He let out a breath but could tell that his captain wasn’t throwing as hard as he could since it looked real but not hurt him too bad. 

Everyone in the cell groaned and the sheriff chuckled, “We got us a jail fight.”

Jake bounced for a moment before he punched his captain, hitting him in the jaw. Raymond responded by looping his arms around the other’s neck to make it look like they were choking each other.

“Why isn’t he coming in?” he asked.

“I don’t know, maybe he’s not buying it,” he replied breathlessly. He really hated how out of shape the pregnancy was causing his body to be. “Hit me harder.”

“I will not,” he objected.

“Oh but you will,” he replied as he tugged the alpha back up into a standing position. Jake let out a pained groan as the ex-captain actually hit him and hit him so hard that he was forced to turn.

“Damn, you knocked him!” the sheriff cheered. 

Jake returned the favor by knocking Raymond in the face as hard as he could. He grabbed his neck again and brought him down into the huddle once more. “What would it take for him to intervene?” Raymond growled darkly. “Do I actually have to kill you and your unborn fetus?”

“No, he’d probably love that, also don’t call jellybean a fetus,” he mumbled. He began to work towards finding a way so that they could amend the plan and get out of there. He pretended to punch the alpha to make him cry out in pain. “But you know what he would hate?” he asked, getting a sudden epiphany.

“Okay, just go with me on this, all right?” he mumbled. He hefted them back up so that they were standing and then puffed out his chest in the most alpha way that he could. He held up his pointer finger and jutted it at the taller man, “I can’t stay mad at you.” He then grabbed the sides of his face and pressed their lips together in a firm kiss.

Choruses of confused voices came from the cellmates. The Sheriff began to splutter and freak out as he opened the jail.

“Is it working?” Jake asked, staring into his captain’s eyes.

“I think so,” he mumbled back.

“Not in my jail,” the sheriff said as he grabbed Jake’s arm and the captain’s sleeve to force them apart. They both grabbed him and shoved him at the wall before darting for the exit. Holt stayed for a moment after locking the sheriff in with his inmates.

“It’s 2016, man. This is on you,” he said before he hurried after Jake. 

As soon as they got outside and darted into the alley by the jail the omega bent over and puked. “Are you alright, Jake?” Raymond asked, reaching out tentatively and rubbing his back.

Jake nodded and then hid behind a dumpster while dragging the alpha behind as well. Raymond pressed himself close and narrowly avoided sitting in the bile that Jake had just puked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write! Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3


	9. On the Lam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not uploading Wednesday! I had a family emergency that night and it just barely wrapped enough for me to be stable enough to remember that I needed to upload. I pretty much lost a couple days to this event so I forgot that I needed to upload Wednesday because I didn't even realize that the day had passed. I almost just skipped this week and uploaded next Wednesday, but I thought that you would all enjoy an upload sooner rather than later. I hope you enjoy this despite its late arrival! Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3

“I can’t believe we’re fugitives on the lam, falsely accused of a crime,” Jake complained as he moved away from the dumpster. The sirens could still be heard as they blared in the distance. If they had been meant for him then they might have been a comforting noise. 

“There’s nothing false about it. We committed several felonies and escaped from jail,” Raymond replied sternly. Jake was kind of surprised that the alpha hadn’t exploded from the amount of crime that they had committed in just these past couple hours.

“Yeah. But we were just doing what we had to do. We’re the good guys,” he defended. He then gasped as he realized what all of his perps must have felt like. “This is what they all think!”

Raymond just continued on as if Jake had never said anything, something that he was quickly getting used to. “Figgis is in town and we have no car, no money, no guns; we can’t go back to our houses, because the police are looking for us.”

“It’s time to call the Nine-Nine,” Jake insisted. He winced slightly as he could feel the bruises beginning to develop on his face. 

“Absolutely not,” the alpha scoffed.

Jake shifted his weight from one foot to the other as he asked, “What is going on with you?”

“Nothing, I just think we can do it alone,” Raymond replied simply.

“You think it’s better than one alpha and a pregnant omega fight a mafia boss as big as Figgis alone when they could have backup? That sounds like a Jake plan not a Holt plan,” Jake snapped in reply.

“All right. The Nine-Nine bailed me out once before when I was taken hostage by Bob, a man I had put my trust in. Like a fool,” he growled at himself. “I don’t want them to rescue me again. It’s embarrassing. I need to clean up my own mess.”

“Captain, it’s the Nine-Nine,” Jake sighed. All of the anger and confusion and resentment drained out of his being when he finally heard what had truly been eating at the other man. “There’s nothing wrong with asking for help from people that care about you.”

“You’re right,” he nodded. “Let’s go call the Nine-Nine.”

“There should be a phone in the back room of the store over there, let’s sneak in and use it,” Jake suggested. Raymond nodded and the two of them glanced around before they darted across the street. Jake bowed his head and hurried over to the hats as they entered the shopping mart. 

He grabbed the first baseball cap he could reach and handed it back to Holt before he grabbed another and put it on his own head. 

“Where do we go from here?” Jake asked, glancing around the store all of the other patrons. No one paid them much mind, all far too busy with their own shopping.

“There, there’s no one down that aisle,” the captain whispered, pointing to the empty aisle. The omega nodded and walked as quickly as he could to the back of the store.

Raymond popped up from where he had been crouching and pretended to be trying to figure out which bag of candy he wanted to buy. Jake got the message and looked into the break room. There was only one person in there and she was Jake’s least favorite cashier. They had been manning the cash register when he had come in a couple months ago to buy his pregnancy tests so he could find out about his jellybean.

He cleared his throat and then knocked on the door before speaking in a very low voice, “Someone barfed in the bathroom. Go clean it up. Now,” he made sure that he sounded as alpha as possible since he knew that manager was an alpha.

“Fine, fine,” they whined as they stood up from their magazine and left the breakroom while dragging the mop bucket behind them. Jake winced as the door banged into his swollen stomach but kept from calling out in a panic like he wanted to.

Captain Holt slipped through the door as soon as the employee was gone and grabbed the phone on the wall. Jake walked in behind him and stood by the door, watching to make sure that they could both get out of there before someone came in and caught them.

“Sergeant Jeffords this is-” Raymond was cut off by Terry saying something on the other line of the phone.

“I don’t have long to talk. Gather the squad and bring them down to Coral Palms Florida at this address,” he quickly listed off the address while glancing at Jake. The omega nodded and then glanced around. As he spotted one of the employees coming back towards the breakroom and waved his hand in a circular motion as a way of telling the captain to hurry it up. 

Raymond finished telling the address to Terry and then hung up the phone. As soon as he had done so, he rushed out of the room and to the nearest aisle.

Jake huddled closer to the brightly colored sodas as another patron of the shopping mart walked by. He could hear the news report being broad casted one some of the televisions in the corners of the shop. He winced at the homophobic comments coming from the sheriff. They had contacted the Nine-Nine using one of the phones in the back room which had had nobody in it since no one in Coral Palms took their job seriously. 

“The cops are looking for us and a madman wants us dead,” Captain Holt began to say. Jake felt his stomach do a flip and he sincerely hoped that it was just nerves and he wasn’t about to have another bout of morning sickness. “We should be laying low until the Nine-Nine gets here.”

“Yeah, but we don’t know when that’s gonna be and we need food and supplies,” Jake argued. It had been his idea to go into the shopping market and he had reasoned that it wasn’t just about cravings.

“Okay, I’ll get some water,” Holt nodded and he turned and grabbed a bottle off of the shelf.

“Holt, are you trying to draw attention to us?” Jake hissed as he glanced around for anyone that might be watching. “Nobody drinks water here. Choose something blue or green.” His stomach rolled in a much different way than before as he looked at the brightly colored and oddly named liquid next to him.

“Okay, I guess I’ll go in for, uh,” Raymond said, moving the bottle around to read the overly complicated name it had been given. “The Blazing Blue Rad-berry Cooler Xtreme: Code Rad.”

“Good choice,” he nodded. “I should probably get some body spray as well,” he reached over and grabbed two cans, each a different scent. “What sounds better, Liquid Moan or Turnpike?”

“We only have $17 to our name, we can’t spend five on this,” he reasoned, waving his hand at the body sprays. 

“I know but I’m about to see Amy for the first time in forever and I want to smell like a…” he trailed off as he read the bottle. “‘Hot New Jersey breeze,’ ugh,” he nearly gagged at the thought of it. 

Holt grabbed the other one and Jake nodded in affirmation. “Good call,” he paused as they walked to the cash register to get ready to leave. “I also want to be able to mask the pregnancy scent. I want to be able to tell her after so that I can fight Figgis with the rest of the squad.”

“Jake, I’m not so sure that’s a good idea,” Raymond said. He used his detective’s first name to make sure that it felt personal. 

“You were fine with me fighting before we were calling the squad, what changed?” he whined.

“The fact that we called the squad at all. I had to make the chances as high as possible when it was just the two of us, which meant that we needed you. Now that the squad is coming you can stay behind and keep you and your jelly bean safe,” he replied plainly.

“I’m fighting, that’s that. I don’t want Amy to be distracted by thinking about how her omega is suddenly pregnant and so we’re not going to tell her. And I won’t stay behind and have her worrying about something being up with me. Now let’s go,” he said as he turned and walked to the register.

The computer monitor on the shelf behind the cashier was playing with the news. And with Jake’s luck, it was playing the exact part of the report where they showed ‘Greg’ and ‘Larry’s’ faces. 

“Liquid Moan, nice,” the douchey alpha said as he checked them out. He didn’t seem to notice or care that the customers in front of him were very obviously trying to hide their faces from everyone inside of the shopping mart. “I wore this to Swampsgiving last year- cleaned up.”

“Right on bro,” Jake said with the same voice that he had used back in the break room.

“Oh, we have a promotion on the Code Rad. It comes with a free cigarette,” he said.

“Oh, no,” Jake said quickly as the cashier began to turn around. “That’s okay. We don’t need it.”

“Well, if you don’t want it, I’ll take it,” he snorted. 

“No, no, no! Don’t do that-smoking is bad. You should quit smoking right now,” Jake said hurriedly. He was too late as the cashier had already set the drink down and turned around to get the smokes. He glanced up at the screens and saw their faces looking straight at him.

“Hey,” he began and turned around again. Before he had the chance to see them Jake grabbed the bag containing the body spray while Raymond left the amount of money they owed on the counter. They both bolted out of the shop and out of sight as quickly as they could. 

They slowed down to a speed-walk when Jake started huffing and puffing. “If we go over that fence then we’ll be able to get to the hideout,” Raymond said, pointing above the fence. Jake nodded and tossed the back over before he began to clamber up and over the fence.

He jumped and whined as he leaned a little too hard on his ass. His leg was all scraped up from the pointy tips of the wire at the top of the fence.

“We seem to be in the clear,” Raymond commented from where he had landed next to the omega. “Are you hurt?”

“I got caught on top of the fence. I think there could be a chance I hurt jellybean,” he groaned, stretching up to help with the cramping in the muscles there. “How about you?” he asked

“I’m fine, except I was impaled on a metal pipe,” the alpha stated as if he was reading the most boring story of all time.

“Oh, my God!” Jake cried out, bile rising in the back of his throat. Panic coursed through him as his instincts began to grow. The longer that he was away from his nest the more distressed he got and the stronger those instincts became. He had to take care of the captain but he couldn’t look at the pipe without wanting to gag.

“It’s gonna be fine,” he tried to soothe both himself and the injured alpha. “Oh my God!” he shouted again, shuddering. 

“Put my arm around your neck and help me stand up. We need to get to the storage unit since that’s the safest place there is,” Raymond instructed. Jake just nodded and helped the alpha up despite the pain in all of his joints telling him not to.

They made their way to the storage shed and Jake got it open rather quickly. He settled Raymond down in one of the chairs that they had put in when they had been working the case. “Get a couple of boxes to prop my leg up, I’ll keep pressure on the wound while you go out for supplies.”

“Got it,” Jake nodded. He grabbed the boxes and stacked them on top of each other before he helped the captain move his leg up. Raymond let out a scream through his teeth at the pain of having to move the injured leg. 

Jake gagged and looked away, clearing his throat. “Okay. Don’t bleed out or get shot while I’m gone,” he waved as he left the storage unit. 

He stood outside of the facility for a moment as he looked around in search of some place that might have the medical things that they needed. He found a 24 hour vet and decided that was his best chance. Once he got up to the door he sneakily opened it and then checked to make sure that no one was around. It was getting close to ten o’clock at night so there was only one or two vets and they were on the opposite side of the room from the storage unit

The omega slowly crept towards the door and then darted inside to get what he needed. He stood on top of a chair while reaching around the box full of needles to get one that would be a good size for a human. He gabbed it and then whined in panic as the shelves came toppling down on him.

“Great job Jake, Why don’t you just chug a bunch of alcohol and kill your pup faster,” he lectured himself. He sniffled and began to cry as he got up and began to collect all of the supplies. He stuck them into a box and quickly left, using the dogs as his escape because it kept the vets too busy to notice him. 

“I went to a 24-hour vet and got surgical supplies. I was in and out like a ninja,” he lied, trying to use his antics as a way to keep the alpha from noticing his tears. 

“I’ll need your assistance. You’ll have to pull out the pipe and stitch up the wound,” he said, glancing down at the pipe coming out of his leg.

“All right. This is gonna hurt but I’m gonna get you through it,” he assured, letting his instincts take over. He gagged as soon as he saw the pip inside of his leg. “Oh, God, I’m gonna throw up into your cut.”

“Fuck this morning sickness sucks ass,” he said as he whirled around. “Did you know that I can’t even look at gummy bears without puking anymore?”

“Okay, uh, I’ll do the surgery,” Raymond said as he grabbed the box and tried to calm the omega down. Jake was releasing rolls upon rolls of distressed scent as he called for his alpha and his nest. “And, uh, you just breathe, okay? We’ll get you through this.”

“Okay,” he choked out. He pressed his hand to his nose and mouth in his desperation to keep what little food he had eaten in his stomach. He had just barely succeeded when he heard a sickening squelch noise as well as a grunt from his police captain. “Ugh, what was that sound? I did not like that squish sound.”

“The pipe has been removed,” the captain replied, breathless and in obvious pain. “Now… I’m sewing myself up. Okay this is almost over. You’re doing great. Just keep talking, keep talking.”

The omega let out a small trill as a member of his pack praised him. It had been so long since that night with Amy when she had told him what a wonderful omega he was. “Talking about what?” he asked

“Uh, tell me about Amy, hmm?” he offered. “You must be excited to see her.”

“Very much, you know. Oh, God, what if it doesn’t go well?” Jake rambled. “We haven’t seen each other in a while and what if it’s weird?” He turned around to face the captain and then saw what he was doing. He quickly turned around in his chair and swallowed the bile that rose in his throat.

“Keep going, keep going. You’re doing so well,” Holt praised. “Why would it be weird?”

“Well, maybe because I’m pregnant? She may not want kids right now and she may be angry that I got pregnant without us talking about it,” he rambled, gently stroking his stomach as he spoke. The thought of being rejected by his alpha and having to raise his jellybean alone made him want to start sobbing then and there.

“Amy loves kids. I’m sure it will be magical when you see her and then again when you tell her about the jellybean,” Raymond assured the omega. And guess what?”

“What?” Jake asked, shaking slightly in his seat.

“I’m done. I’ve sewn myself up,” he cheered. Jake caught and glanced and made a small affirmative noise as the sight no longer made him want to hurl. “You did great, buddy! I’m proud of you.”

“I can’t believe I did it,” he laughed breathlessly. “I’m so strong,” he laughed.

“That you are. Now we should get some sleep before tomorrow,” he said. Jake nodded and got into one of the chairs which he then wheeled to the table. He folded his arms on there and placed his head on top of them in a kind of pillow. He had gotten really good at sleeping at his desk when he had first become a detective. It was much harder to do so now because of the baby, but he still made it work.

* * *

The next morning, Jake got up and sprayed some of the gross body spray onto himself to mask the scent of a freaked out pregnant omega. “I’m going to head out and get some breakfast. Do you want anything specific?” Jake asked as he pocketed the remainder of their money.

“I’m not a huge fan of food, so anything is fine with me,” Holt replied with a small shrug. Jake nodded and left the storage unit to travel back into the hot summer heat of Coral Palms.

He walked into the first fast food chain restaurant that he could find while rubbing his bump gently. He spotted someone staring and dropped his hand down to his sides before crossing his arms to make himself look more alpha. He looked over the menu while the woman in front of him got her order. Everything looked like it would be covered in grease and incredibly unhealthy for his jelly bean.

He decided on getting the healthiest thing on the menu that they sold at breakfast when the beta in front of him turned around and asked, “Do I know you from somewhere?”

“Uh,” he stammered, trying to come up with an answer with his slowly moving baby brain. “Do you want a lot of pornography? ‘Cause I’m in most of it,” he lied before he awkwardly turned on his heel and hurried out of the restaurant. 

“Did you get breakfast?” Raymond asked questioningly when he returned back. 

“I tried. But I got recognized,” he sighed as he told the alpha what had happened.

“Oh boy. What if you were followed?” he asked, shifting around in his chair as he got antsy. “I don’t think it’s safe to stay here.”

“Where are we gonna go?” he asked. A heavy banging noise could be heard down the hall from where they were. Raymond leaned forward in his seat and Jake began to panic. 

“The cops?”

“Or Figgis!” Jake reasoned. “Do we have any weapons?”

“I have the pipe we pulled out of me,” Raymond replied as he looked at all of the medical equipment laid out on the table. 

“I would sooner surrender than go anywhere near your gooey body pipe,” he grimaced. As the door began to open he whined, “Oh, no, I’m gonna do it,” he gasped while grabbing the pipe. He half charged and half jogged towards the rapidly opening door 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write! Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3


	10. Backup and Awkwardness

Before he was able to see who was standing on the other side of the door Amy lashed out and hit him in his trachea. He gasped for breath and reached up at his neck. 

“Jake!” he worried, rushing towards her omega.

“Amy,” he rasped, trying to speak but being unable to due to the damage done to his neck. “It’s so good to see you,” he wheezed. 

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry,” she panicked. He just waved his hand to brush her off as he walked into the storage shed and let the rest of the team file in as well.

“Captain. I brought the squad down here, just like you asked,” Terry greeted. As soon as Charles saw Jake the beta rushed up and hugged his best friend. Luckily, no one seemed to think anything of the extra weight that Jake had put on- or at least they were too preoccupied to say anything at the moment. 

“Thank you guys so much for coming,” he sighed in relief as he saw all of his old teammates alive and well in front of him. “I can’t wait to catch up with all of you when this is done.”

Jake didn’t miss the meaningful look that Captain Holt shot him before he glanced back at Amy and then looked to the rest of the Nine-Nine. 

“My dad died and-” Hitchcock began

“Again, when this is done, Hitchcock,” Jake snapped, still irritable with mood swings. He turned back to the squad and kept going. “Gina, you look like a fresh wizard and I love it. So we know that Figgis is in Coral Palms but we don’t know where he is and we don’t know how many guys he’s got with him. The plan is to lure them into the Fun Zone and ambush them. Any questions?”

“Yes,” Charles said immediately afterward. “Did you miss us? Quick follow-up: did you ever look up at the moon and wonder if I was looking at it too?”

“Yes,” Jake quickly lied. The truth was that he had been far too preoccupied with his jellybean and then trying to solve the case to care whether or not Charles was looking at the moon at the same time as he was.

“Knew it!” the beta cheered. 

“All right, once we get to the Fun Zone, I’ll fill everyone in on the mission details,” Jake said confidently. “You guys come with me. Captain, you stay here and rest,” he said, giving him a look.

“What? I don’t need to rest,” he objected. “I’m in peak condition.”

“All right, then stand up,” he replied with a small shrug. 

“Easy,” Raymond replied. He gripped the sides of the chair he was on and then screamed the entire time that he hauled himself into a standing position. “I love standing up.” He gave the omega a look that told him that if Jake wasn’t going to stay safe because he was pregnant then he wasn’t going to stay because of a leg injury.

“Yeah, you’re staying here,” Terry said. 

“Aw, Captain, don’t worry, okay?” Gina began as the alpha lowered himself back down into a sitting position. “My sleeping pills are doing their job, and I can stay here and take care of you, okay?” She then turned around and faced the rest of the squad. “Terry, I’m gonna need your gun.”

“That’s not happening,” the larger alpha objected.

“All right, I’ll use my own,” she sighed, reaching behind her and pulling a gun out of seemingly nowhere. Everyone jumped in shock but Jake just felt elated that he could finally be around his pack and be a part of the antics that they got up to.

“That is adorable. Where did you get that?” Rosa asked with a snort of amusement.

“Vending machine at a rest stop,” she replied, her words still slurred from the ambian that she had taken. 

“Give me that,” Terry said as he grabbed the gun from her. “Just don’t let Captain Holt die. And stay on your phone for logistical support as planned. Now come on guys, let’s get ready.” 

They all filed out of the storage unit and Jake caught his alpha before she had the chance to join up with the rest of the group. He felt a small well of sadness develop in the pit of his heart as he saw how faded their mating mark had gotten without the scenting and irritation to keep it prominent. “Hey, we never really got the chance to say hi,” he chuckled.

“Yeah. Hi,” she said, ever the awkward member of their relationship.

“Hi,” he grinned. He purred slightly as her arms went up to hug him and kiss him hello. But of course, Jake’s luck had run dry by just having the team show up and Charles intervened and ruined the moment.

The ride to the Fun Zone was awkward and weird due to the fact that he was calling his old boss and had to make up a lie about what had happened. But once there, Jake allowed the detective side of his brain to take over. He did have a dangerous criminal that he had to find after all. During the car ride he had also taken some time to get to tell them all of their assignments about how they were going to lure Figgis to the Fun Zone and then ambush him and his men. 

“Welcome to the Fun Zone,” he said confidently. “I know the manager and he’s agreed to shut the place down for the day so there won’t be any civilians around.”

“Smart. You put up all these fake signs for a major health code violation,” Terry nodded as everyone looked around at the Fun Zone. 

“No those are actually always there- something about lead being in the air and water and ground,” he brushed it off quickly and continued on. “Anyways you all have your assignments. Let’s plan an ambush. Nine-Nine!”

They all chorused back: “Nine-Nine!”

Jake felt his heart flutter and all of his hairs stand on end as things seemed to be going back to normal at least a small bit. “Chills, you guys. Literally, chills.”

Everyone grinned at him and then peeled off to go start preparing for their attack on the villain. Jake walked around, checking to make sure that everything was set up and everyone knew exactly what they were doing. He found himself drawn to Amy, which wasn’t surprising since a pregnant omega naturally wanted to spend as much time around their mate as physically possible. He came up with a quick reason why he was there instead of the actual reason which would surely send Amy into an utter panic. 

“Good call. Blocking the door,” he grinned. “Keep it up smortypants,” he grinned as he raised his hand up in the air for a high-five. Things quickly got awkward just as he had been scared that they would. She went in for a hug and then Jake changed and decided that he should kiss her just as she raised her hand to meet for the high-five. In the end he just ended up pecking her on the forehead, “One of our classic forehead smooches, just like I planned.”

“This is weird,” she blurted out just as he spoke again.

“Should we have sex?” He had no idea why he said it at the time and would later come to realize that his body was irrationally turned on as he wanted to keep his alpha around for the baby now that she was here.

“What?” she asked suddenly. “Yeah, I mean no,” she rambled anxiously. 

“No, things aren’t weird or not to the sex?” He asked. One of his hands drifted to his back that was aching in pain as he hadn’t slept in his bed the night before and had been lifting a lot of heavy things. 

“Maybe we should just-” he stopped her.

“You’re right. Just concentrate on Figgis and we’ll figure this out later,” he nodded. His instincts screamed at him for doing so as he currently wanted to drag his alpha to his nest and stay there for the foreseeable future until his jellybean was born. 

“No, I was gonna say maybe we should talk,” she sighed. “But yeah, it can wait till after Figgis.”

“Ah,” he groaned, beating himself up mentally.

“We have the rest of our lives to talk,” Amy nodded like she always did when she was trying to convince herself of something.

“Yeah, unless he kills us first,” Jake blurted and added ‘_ Or you decide you hate me because I’m pregnant _’ mentally. He forced a laugh and said, “What a weird joke. Regret saying that one. Wow, things are clicking.” He was reminded of their very first date when they had gotten together while things were ‘light and breezy’ with how awkward things were between the two of them. Keeping such a big secret from his alpha was a lot harder than he had expected it to be.

“I’m gonna go make sure there’s enough balls in the ball pit,” she said, making up an excuse on the fly to get out of the awkward silence that they had fallen into. 

“Yup. Important to get on them balls,” he affirmed. He added: “What is wrong with me?” quiet enough that she wouldn’t be able to hear him as she walked away.

* * *

“All right, everybody ready?” Jake asked a couple of hours later as he fiddled with the ends of the hoodie that he had found in the lost and found. The pregnancy made his body temperature fluctuate madly and he also wanted to make sure that his pregnancy was a little more hidden after the awkward interaction with Amy earlier. 

Everyone nodded and the omega took that as his moment to continue. “Good. Let’s set this trap.” He pulled his phone out of his pocket and quickly found the number that Figgis had contacted him through. He pressed it to his ear and waited until the other line picked up while he watched everyone scramble to their positions.

“Hello,” Figgis replied as an answer.

“Hello Figgis,” Jake sneered.

“Peralta,” he laughed. “Congratulations on escaping prison.”

“Thank you, congrats on sucking,” he said as he walked close to some of the game machines that the members of the Nine-Nine were playing. 

“You know I’m bored. I’d love to kill you tonight,” he drawled dully. ”So where are you hiding?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Jake replied as he walked close to some of the louder games. “You’re never gonna find me. I’m invisible.”

“Mommy, I won! I won a big pwize!” Rosa shouted, making her voice be creepily similar to that of a little boy’s.

“I’m everywhere and I’m nowhere. And I’m coming for you,” he threatened. “Peace out, loser,” he grinned as he ended the call. He was so close to capturing the murderer and being able to go home with his mate and jellybean. 

“This ends tonight,” he said, letting himself fall back into his old habit of theatrics. He held the ball in his hand for a moment before he tossed it towards the net game that Terry had been playing. However, everything in his body was off and it ended up hitting Amy directly in the face. “Oh, sorry, babe,” he whined in panic as he worried about his alpha getting upset. He wanted nothing more than to rush over to her and kiss the wound better but he knew that he would be outed as at least acting weird if he did that. He had never been the most motherly omega, after all.

“What were you aiming for?” she asked while holding her head. All Jake could do in response was shrug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write! Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3


	11. The Final Showdown

“Hey,” Jake sighed as he rounded the corner. The vest that he was wearing came about halfway down his baby bump and was chafing awkwardly, just adding another tiny drop to the huge shitstorm that was his life.

“Hey,” Amy replied with a small smile.

“I got you a bag of blue Rad-Berry slushie for the swelling,” he said as he handed the bag over to her. “I would’ve just gotten ice but a possum died in the ice machine.”

“Cool,” she said while nodding.

“Yeah…” he trailed off.

“Why do we keep hurting each other?” she asked, just as lost and confused as he was. 

“I don’t know,” came his quick reply. “Maybe I’m overthinking it,” he reasoned. It was very likely since he had been awkwardly trying to hide his pregnancy the entire time that they had been reunited. “It just feels like we’re not-”

“On the same page,” she tried to answer.

“Clicking,” he said instead. “That was basically the same thing. I count that.”

“Yeah,” she nodded in agreement.

“Look, I know this isn’t the right time for some big talk, I just...” he got ready to tell her everything and explain about the baby. “Want us to be normal again.”

“Yeah, me too,” she relied earnestly. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently to help ground him and calm him down. 

“I hope you’re a better kisser than Holt,” he chuckled as he leaned in for their first kiss in five months. 

“What?” she snapped and pulled back 

“Why did I say that?” he asked himself.

“Why did you kiss Holt?” she asked, pulling her hands away from him. Jake let out a needy whimper as he needed his alpha to pay attention to him and be nice to him instead of getting upset at him. 

“I didn’t!” he lied before his conscience got the better of him a second later and he told the truth. “I did. We did it to get out of jail but it didn’t mean anything! Just forget I said anything, right? Rewind,” he began to make a couple of sounds similar to that of sound when it went backwards. “And kiss,” he grinned.

“Jake,” Amy began, a bright smile on her face.

“You wanna know if there was tongue. I can tell you, decidedly there was not,” he rambled. He didn’t even know why he kept talking, but he did.

“No, Jake,” she panicked. “Figgis is here.”

He whirled around and watched as the car pulled into the empty parking lot. He turned back to the alpha and said, “Okay, well, good talk. Don’t die. Holt had very soft lips. Wish I hadn’t said that one either. We should get into positions.”

He didn’t even give Amy a chance to speak as he turned to the rest of the Nine-Nine and shouted to them, “Hey, kill the lights! Figgis is here!” They did as asked and began to turn the lights off. Jake and Amy ran into opposite directions to each other as they got ready to go. 

Jake felt adrenaline shoot through his entire being as Figgis and some of his men walked into the Fun Zone. His heart beat heavily in his chest and his breathing sped up. He watched as the mafia boss that had been hunting him walked out into the golf part of the amusement park. “Peralta, Holt,” the alpha sing-songed. “I know you’re here. I’m gonna kill you!”

Jake peeled off of the wall that he had been pressed against. He cocked his gun and silently followed behind the mob boss. “I don’t think so,” he called to get the other’s attention. 

It worked and Figgis turned around to face him. “Oh,” he said with uncertainty.

“Put down the weapon, Figgis,” he commanded, putting as much alpha into his voice as he could, just like he had been taught to. The alpha held his hands up in surrender and bent down as he put the gun down on the strange material that covered the golf course. “There you go,” Jake nearly cooed as things were finally beginning to go right for him. “Oh, yes. I’ve been waiting for this moment for a long time. You ruined my life! I had to live in Florida for six months!” he crowed, careful to not mention anything about his jellybean now that he was getting emotionally heated.

“It’s the worst,” Figgis nodded in agreement. “Have you tried the pizza down here?” he stalled.

“Yeah, it’s the most disgusting thing I’ve ever tasted. It somehow burned my mouth and is cold at the same time,” he answered. He only allowed himself to do so because he knew that Figgis was waiting for one of his lackeys that wouldn’t come because Jake’s own team had taken care of that. “But none of that changed the fact that you’re about to go to prison for the rest of your life.”

“Drop it, Sherbert!” an oddly recognizable voice called from around the corner. 

“What? No!” Jake shouted in anger.

The sheriff continued to walk closer to him with the gun perched awkwardly in his meaty hands. “I’ve been everywhere, and I finally spotted your minivan with the New York plates parked around back,” he panted, obviously out of breath from the adrenaline that he was feeling. “We already got all your friends, so drop it.”

“You don’t understand. I’m a detective with the NYPD,” he assured the small town sheriff as he raised his hand to stop him from shooting. He made sure to keep the gun pointing at the mob boss in front of him the entire time. “This is Jimmy Figgis; he’s wanted by the FBI.”

“No, I’m Constantine Binvoglio,” he lied quickly. It was so obvious that the alpha had more than enough practice dealing with these kinds of situations. “And I came here to repair a skee ball machine on the- the fritz, but suddenly he’s trying to kill me.”

“He’s lying,” Jake jumped in before the sheriff even had a chance to think. “‘Constantine Binvoglio.’ It’s clearly a name he just made up. I’m very impressed. That was pretty good,” he rambled, speaking quickly due to the adrenaline and fear that was pumping through him.

“I will shoot you, Sherbert,” the sheriff insisted after a moment.

“All right, fine, I will put down my weapon,” Jake sighed as he resigned himself to his bad-luck fate. “But you have to promise me you will not let this man go.”

The sheriff pursed his lips and pointed from Jake’s gun down the ground instead of saying anything. The omega let out a frustrated growl and held up his free hand in a surrendering position as he lowered his gun down the ground. “Okay, well, we’re gonna cuff everyone,” the sheriff began as he reached for the handcuffs hanging from his belt. “And then we’re gonna sort this all out.”

“Thank you,” Jake said. He meant it despite how thick the anger in his voice was.

“Yeah, thanks, Sheriff,” Figgis said. He grabbed the gun that he had hidden under his shirt and jacket. He cocked it with his finger and then shot the sheriff in the shoulder. Jake knew it wouldn’t kill him but he still let out a cry of shock. “Now, let’s me and you take a little walk,” Figgis said, training the gun on the omega instead. 

Jake didn’t have any choice but to raise his hands into the air and walk with the alpha. He released a small bit of his scent to begin to call for help from his pack before he remembered about his jellybean and he quickly silenced the smell. “How do you think you’re getting out of this, Figgis?” Jake spat. “Do you even have a plan?”

“I’m gonna hold you hostage to get away. Then I’m gonna drive to a gas station where I’ll steal a clean car and head for the airport where I’ll buy a ticket with my false ID, then kill you and the pup inside you in the parking lot and disappear again,” he quickly explained.

Jake let out a panicked whimper at the mention of his baby but then refocused. “You’re scrambling.”

They continued to walk until they neared the parking lot. Figgis pressed the gun to his back hard enough that Jake could feel it through the vest that he was wearing. “Keep walking,” he growled. 

“Let him go!” Amy shouted as she ran over to the duo with a gun drawn and trained on them. Figgis responded by wrapping his arm around the omega’s neck and pressing the gun against his head. 

“Put that gun down or he dies,” he promised with teeth bared. 

“He’s not gonna shoot me. He needs me alive to get out of here,” Jake said, hands raised as he was still forced to surrender. 

“Yeah, you willing to take that bet? I wouldn’t,” Figgis smirked, his eyes glittering darkly and dangerously as he did so. “Now put the gun down.”

Amy looked to her omega and locked eyes with him. He gave her a small nod, telling her that she should obey the mafia head and he would find a way out of this himself. She cocked her head slightly to the side in confusion before he nodded again. Instead of disarming herself she readied her gun and flinched as it went off. The bullet whizzed through the air right into Jake’s leg.

All he could see was blinding hot pain that spread from the point in his leg and rushed through his entire body. “You shot him!” Figgis crowed in amusement. He shoved the omega off of himself and went to get away in his car.

“Are you okay? I’m sorry I shot you,” Amy panicked as she kneeled down next to him and helped him move to a position where he wasn’t putting all of his wait onto the new wound in his leg. “I thought that’s what the nod meant.”

“It was,” he lied quickly. “It was awesome. It was actually just like the end of ‘Speed,’ which is a pretty good movie. It’s not as good as ‘Die Hard.’ ‘Die Hard’s perfect,” he rambled to fight through the nausea that he was feeling because of all the pain. 

“Okay Jake, I’m gonna go after Figgis,” the alpha said, obviously torn up from staying with her omega and making sure that he could come home by killing the man that was after him.

“Yeah, I was gonna say, you should keep going after Figgis,” Jake called after her. “Same page, still.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write! Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3


	12. Coming Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I go into my whole tirade, I do want to apologize to the readers that found this work before the last chapter or it was finished. I know that the upload schedule for this was sporadic and I missed a couple uploads, as well as just leaving it for like six-nine months. I'm sorry that you all had to wait for so long and I'm sorry if anyone felt kind of hurt by me breaking my promises. I know this upload was late too, so I hope you can forgive me for that as well.
> 
> Anyway, I do want to thank everyone who has found or will find this work and enjoy it! This wasn't something that I had ever done before, and I discovered that I really, really don't like re-writing scenes that already exist in the canon for my works, haha. Despite that, I still had a lot of fun writing this and seeing the story unfurl in front of me. Thank you all so much for reading this and supporting it with Bookmarks, Comments, and Kudos! I've loved seeing the curiosity and investment that so many people had in this. I really hope that you all liked reading this as much as I liked writing it! Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3

Jake panted and gripped his leg as everything began to go numb while his body went into shock. It wasn’t long before the emergency services arrived. An EMT quickly found Jake and scooped him up. He took him to one of the ambulances and began to work on the bullet wound with the equipment that he had available to him at that moment. 

“Want my nest,” Jake whispered as he began to fall into a truly omega headspace.

“I know sir. Is your alpha around here?” he asked. He helped Jake further into the ambulance. 

“Yeah,” he nodded. He took the blankets that were offered to him and made a makeshift comfort nest in one corner of the ambulance. The EMT nodded and left the pregnant omega while he stood guard outside.

Amy walked over, smelling her omega as well as something slightly off with him. “I’m sorry, ma’am, but we’re currently looking for Mr. Peralta’s alpha who is the only one allowed to ride with him to the hospital.”

“I’m his alpha,” she replied immediately. She wanted to growl at the alpha and shove him aside to be able to get to her omega and mate.

“Go right on in then. We’re going to start up the truck and take him to the hospital,” he said. Amy nodded and got into the truck and as soon as she did so the doors were locked and then the ambulance started up.

“Jake?” she called out as she rushed over to the nest of blankets that Jake had made. She figured that the nest was to help him cope with the panic and stress that he had been feeling for the past couple days and not for any other reason.

“Amy,” he smiled up at her. “Hey, how’s the sheriff?” he asked after a moment of her standing and looking down at him in his nest.

“Well, he keeps yelling ‘Disability for life!’ So I think he’s fine,” she laughed. “Also, Coral Palms PD found your marshal at Figgis’s hideout, alive and well.”

“Oh that’s great,” he breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed once he knew that everyone he had possibly endangered was fine.

“Yeah. How are you doing?” she asked, sitting down next to him inside of the ambulance.

“Fine- you know, just got bandaged up,” he said, gesturing down to his leg.

“So I know this is weird to say because I just shot you but it feels like we’re back in sync now,” she said, reaching into the nest and placed a hand on his knee.

“Yeah,” he quickly agreed. “I mean, as in sync as I’ve ever been with someone who just shot me.” He laughed a little and then let out an overly pleased trill as she leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

“I love you,” she smiled, brushing some of the frosted tips away from his face. He scooched over in his nest and brought her in next to him. 

“I love you too,” he whispered happily. They leaned against each other as they headed to the hospital. Amy was allowed to follow him into the hospital but had to wait in the waiting room while they got him set up.

“You’re pregnant?” the doctor asked, flabbergasted as he looked over the omega. “But you haven’t been around your alpha or been taking scent pills your entire pregnancy?”

“Yeah. Please don’t mention anything to Amy, I haven’t told her yet,” Jake said, sitting up a bit on the bed. The doctor just silently nodded and got a couple of nurses to bring in a doppler machine and several more bags of medication. He was hooked up to an IV that would give him fluids and nutrients and another that would give his body the effect of being scented by his alpha even though he hadn’t been yet.

“This machine will let us hear the baby’s heartbeat. Are you okay with that or do you want to tell you alpha first?” he asked.

“No, I want to hear the heartbeat now so I can know that he’s okay,” Jake replied.

The doctor nodded in understanding and began to move the machine gently across Jake’s rounded baby bump. He paused and grinned as a huge whooshing sound filled the room from the machine.

It throbbed over and over again, sounding just like the beeping coming from the machine that Jake was hooked up to. “Is that-” he asked, not being able to finish as tears rushed down his cheeks. 

“That’s your baby’s heartbeat. Strong and healthy,” he replied simply. “I’ll let your alpha in and the two of you can talk, alright?”

“Thank you,” he called as the doctor left. He grabbed some of the tissues from the nightstand next to him and wiped the tears off of his face.

“Hey Jake,” Amy grinned. She gracefully sat down on the bed next to him and placed her hand on his thigh. “How are you doing?”

“Pretty good, but I do have something serious to talk to you about,” he sighed, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. 

“You’re not dying are you?” she asked, tensing up. 

“No, I’m not dying yet,” he laughed in reply. He moved some of the wires that he was hooked up to and let the alpha crawl behind him. She purred and did so, placing her hips up against his widened ones. 

“Jake…” she started worriedly.

The omega cut her off before she had a chance to say anything else. “I’m going to tell you about that.”

“Okay,” she nodded.

“So, I’m pregnant,” he blurted out in reply. 

“You’re what?” she asked, eyes wide. “Did you just find out?”

“No. I’ve known for about three months,” he mumbled nervously.

“Jake! You should have told me! I would have left you back with Holt so that you could be safe,” she began to ramble as she got herself worked up. “Oh God, I shot you! If the emergency services hadn’t arrived then I could have killed you and our child.”

“Our child?” he asked softly. He turned around and pressed his nose against the scent gland in his neck. 

“Yeah, our child,” she replied as she relaxed. She laced her fingers over the bump that her omega held and let out an amazed ‘wow.’

“Sorry I didn’t tell you. I had to keep is a secret for so many months because I thought that the marshals might have insisted that I should have an abortion to keep myself safe. I was undercover as an alpha,” he explained.

“I understand. I just wish that you had told me so that I could have kept you safe. As your alpha that is kind of my job,” she laughed. She kissed his forehead and then his nose before bringing their lips together. She rubbed up and down his bump, making him purr immensely loudly.

“You have to tell me all about it,” she murmured as they pulled back from the kiss.

He grinned, “Well I knew something was up when all I wanted to eat was fresh fruits and vegetables,” he began. He spent the next little while telling her all about what had happened when he had been undercover concerning their jellybean. 

“When we get to the hospital in New York we can get an ultrasound and see him for the first time,” Amy whispered as she pressed a hand to his bump. 

“We’re going to have to find a new place so that we can give him a nursery,” Jake commented. “Not that I’m complaining about getting out of that grandma den.”

“Hey!” she squawked indignantly. “It’s not a grandma den even if you are right about needing to move. I’m sure we can worry about all of that in the next four months. Right now I just want to hold my gorgeous pregnant omega,” she murmured against his forehead. Jake smiled and kissed her before just settling into her hold. He adored being held by the other and hadn’t realized exactly how much he missed this until now.

He was where he belonged. And now he had achieved his goal of giving his jellybean a good place to grow up and be strong and healthy. His luck seemed like it was turning up for once in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> I would love to hear what you guys thought of this and if there's anything specific that you want to see me write! Stay sissy and bitchy everyone <3


End file.
